


The Love Potion

by wdwoneshots



Category: Why Don't We (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Wizards, Boys In Love, Jarbyn, Jeben, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Wizards, zaniel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 22,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26985325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wdwoneshots/pseuds/wdwoneshots
Summary: Three boys fall in love with the senior wizards at the "Wizard Academy". They spell them with a love potion making them fall for the younger boys. But what happens when the spell gets broken? Read on to find out. Also available on my Wattpad @wdwoneshots😃.
Relationships: Jack Avery/Corbyn Besson, Jonah Marais/Eben Franckewitz, Zach Herron/Daniel Seavey
Kudos: 6





	1. Introduction

~Main Characters~  
1.Corbyn Besson

Senior at Wizards Academy, Arrogant, Rude but good at heart. Daniel's and Eben's best friend. London's boyfriend.

2.Jack Avery

Newbie at Wizards Academy, Kind, Friendly and Caring. Zach's and Jonah's best friend.

3.Daniel Seavey

Senior at Wizards Academy, Nice, Friendly and basically a softie but tough when he wants to be. Corbyn's and Eben's best friend.

4.Zach Herron.

Newbie at Wizards Academy, Idiot, Clumsy, Jack's and Jonah's best friend.

5.Eben Franckewitz.

Senior at Wizards Academy, Rude, Arrogant but nice when he wants to be. Corbyn's and Daniel's best friend. Amber's boyfriend.

6.Jonah Marais.

Newbie at Wizards Academy, Positive and a kind soul. Friendly and caring. Jack's and Zach's best friend.

~Other Characters~

7.Mr.Besson:- Principal at Wizards Academy and Corbyn's father.  
8.London White:- Corbyn's girlfriend.  
9.Amber White:- Eben's girlfriend.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 😃.

Jack's POV:-  
I had finally turned eighteen and was ready to join the "Wizards Academy". It had been a dream of mine since I was a little kid and I felt excited to go to the school of my dreams.

I was waiting for my guardian wizard to arrive who would be taking me to the academy through a portal.

I was standing in my bedroom with my parents beside me as I had been told in the letter that had arrived a week ago, telling me that I had been accepted into the wizarding academy, that the wizard would be arriving in my room today.

As I stood there, I saw a light flash around my room and a second later there was a man of about 30 standing in front of me.

"Good Evening Jack Avery", he said."Are you ready to leave for the academy?".

I nodded my head as I grabbed my bag.

He turned to my parents and smiled.

"Don't worry. Your son is in good hands", he said to them.

"Thank you Lancelot", they both replied.

He then turned back to me and held out a hand.

"Hold tight", he said.

I did as he told, grabbing his hand with one of my own and clutching my backpack with the other.

"Keep your legs up and try not to move", he instructed.

I nodded and he started to make his way towards the portal. I glanced at my parents one last time before I was sucked into the portal. I closed my eyes and felt like I was floating on air.

"We're here", Lancelot said after a few minutes and I opened my eyes as I felt myself come into contact with the hard ground, standing up straight.

I looked around and saw a beautiful view. The academy was beautiful. 

"Come", Lancelot gestured and lead me through a small passage way."We must inform the principal of your arrival".

I followed him and soon we reached a large corridor. He took me through it and soon we came to a big office. He knocked on it and I heard someone say something from inside. He opened the door and nodded towards me, telling me to follow.

I did as told and entered the big room. There was a man seated in the desk in front of us and a boy was leaning over his shoulder. I felt a strange energy as soon as I entered the room but I couldn't make out what it was.

"Mr.Besson", Lancelot."Here is the new student I was talking about".

"Oh great", the man said.

"Jack Avery right?", he said looking up at me.

"Yes", I replied.

"Corbyn here will be your mentor. Every beginning wizard has one and you will be working together for the next four months", he said.

"But Dad...", the boy who was leaning over his shoulder started. He was gorgeous. He had beautiful blue eyes that seemed to draw me in. I was brought out of my thoughts by the principal's reply. 

"No buts", the principal said interrupting him."Show him to his room".

"Very well" Corbyn said rolling his eyes.

He walked towards me and said in a bored voice.

"Follow me".

I nodded and followed him out of the room. He took me up the stairs and showed me my room. 

"This is your bed", he said."Mine is the one opposite to it. I'm your mentor. If you need anything just call for me. But please try not to".

"Ookay" I answered."Thank you".

He just rolled his eyes at me and headed out of the room.

I sighed. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today. Great start to a new school year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is here now. Thank you for reading. Have a good day or night and Stay Blessed 😃. Love you ❤. Follow my Wattpad @wdwoneshots


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2. Corbyn's POV 😃.

Corbyn's POV:-  
I was on my way to the principal's as I had been called there. Apparently there was an important matter to discuss and since I was the head boy I had to be informed.

I reached the principal's office and knocked on the door softly.

"Come in", I heard him say from inside.

I entered and stood in front of him.

"Hi Dad", I said. Yes, the principal was my dad."You wanted to see me?".

"Yes Corbyn", he said."I have something to tell you".

"Yes?", I questioned.

"There's three new boys coming today and I want you to take custody over showing one of them around".

I sighed. I hated this part of my job.

"Can't Dani or Eben show him around?", I asked.

"No", he said shaking his head."Besides they're already showing the other two new kids around".

"Whatever", I said rolling my eyes.

"He'll be arriving soon", my father stated."And I want you to stay here with me to welcome him".

"Do I have to?", I asked sighing.

"Yes. Now sit down", he said.

I sighed again and sat down on one of the chairs in front of him.

My father ignored me instead focusing on the paper in front of him.

"Come here Corbyn. I want to show you something", he said after a few minutes.

I stood up and walked to his side.

"What do you think if we put an extra library on this side of the school", he asked me pointing towards the paper in front of me.

"Sounds good to me", I answered leaning over his shoulder."That way the students coming from that side won't have to walk a couple more miles".

"Hmm", is all he replied.

"Oh. And the boy you're showing around is named Jack Avery and he's sharing your room with you".

Before I could say anything, I heard a knock on the door and my father called for whoever it was to come in.

The door opened and Lancelot came in with a blonde haired boy behind him. The boy was beautiful. Wait. What the fuck? Why did I think that. I wasn't gay. And plus I had a girlfriend.

"Mr.Besson", Lancelot said."Here is the new student I was talking about".

"Oh great", my father said.

"Jack Avery right?", dad continued looking at the blonde kid.

"Yes", he replied.

"Corbyn here will be your mentor. Every beginning wizard has one and you will be working together for the next four months", Dad said. 

"But Dad...", I started to protest but he cut me off

"No buts", my father said."Show him to his room".

"Very well" I said rolling his eyes.

I walked towards the boy and looked at him before saying.

"Follow me".

I didn't mean it to sound like I was bored but that's exactly what happened.

He nodded his head and followed me out of the room. I took him up the stairs and showed him mine and his room. 

"This is your bed", I said pointing towards the bed that wasn't mine."Mine is the one opposite to it. I'm your mentor. If you need me just call for me. But please try not to".

"Ookay" he answered."Thank you".

I just rolled my eyes and headed out of the room. I had to meet with London, Christina, Amber and the boys. I needed to complain about my father.

London and I also had a date night tonight. I smiled to myself as I headed to the lunch room to meet up with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I hope you like Chapter 2. Thank you for reading. Have a good day or night and Stay Blessed 😃. Love you ❤.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3. Zach's POV. Zaniel's first meeting. 😃

Zach's POV:-  
Today was a beautiful day. I would finally be leaving to go to the "Wizards Academy" since I was eighteen now. It was the rule of the school. You couldn't apply unless you were the age of eighteen. The rest were called underaged students.

Anyways at the academy you had to train for three years until you became a proper wizard. 

Right now I was in my room waiting for my guardian wizard to arrive. The letter which had arrived a few days prior to today said that the wizard would be arriving in my bedroom and would take me to the academy through there. 

I waited patiently when I heard a knock ony door and a second later my mother and father came in.

"Hey. Are you ready?", they both asked.

I nodded smiling at them. I saw tears well up in my mother's eyes.

"Mom. Don't cry", I said walking towards her and hugging her tightly.

"I'm just happy, dear", she said hugging back."Can't believe my baby boy has grown up so much".

I rolled my eyes at the nickname but hugged her tighter, pulling away after a couple of seconds.

"I love you momma", I whispered.

"I love you too sweetie", she replied. 

I reached out and wiped her tears. Just then I saw a light flashing across my whole room lighting it up. I turned around to see a man standing there.

"Zach Herron", he said nodding towards me."Ready to leave".

I just nodded my head glancing at my mom one last time before I squeezed her hand and let go, looking at my dad. He just smiled at me and I smiled back

"Very well then", the wizard said."Let's get going".

"If you need anything this is my number. Just call me", he said handing a card to my parents.

"Thank you Lancelot", they both said.

And with that the wizard grabbed my hand and headed towards the portal.

"Hold on tight" he instructed as we neared the portal."Keep your legs up and try to move as less as possible".

"Got it", I said gripping his hand tightly as we both got sucked into the portal.

We arrived a minute later at a place surrounded by trees and greenery.

"Follow me", Lancelot said."The principal is awaiting your arrival".

I nodded my head and followed him through the thick woods. We arrived a minute later at a big door. Lancelot knocked on it and immediately a voice from inside told him to come in.

He opened the door and gestured for me to follow. I did as he told and followed him inside.

"Mr.Besson. Here is Zach Herron", Lancelot stated.

"Ah. Zach Herron", the principal said looking at me.

"Yes sir", I said.

He clapped his hands and immediately a boy came from the back room.

"Yes sir", he said to the principal.

"Daniel. Meet Zach Herron. Your new roommate and apprentice", he told him. The boy looked at me and smiled.

"Zach. This is Daniel Seavey. Your mentor", he continued turning towards me.

"Hi", he said holding out a hand.

"Hi", I replied shaking his hand. The moment our hands met I felt sparks around me, leaving me stunned.

"Let me show you to your room", he said pulling his hand away, shaking me out of my thoughts.

I nodded and followed him out of the room.

He lead me upstairs to a room and headed inside. I followed.

"That is your bed", he stated pointing towards one of the beds in the room."This one is mine. I'm your mentor. If you need me, call for me. I'm always available".

"Thank you Daniel", I said smiling at him.

He smiled back at me.

"No Problem", he said."I have to be somewhere right now but I promise I'll show you around once I'm done".

"Okay", I said nodding my head.

He smiled at me one last time before heading out of the door.

I sighed happily. It was a good start. I just hope it stayed that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is here with Zach's POV and Zaniel's first meeting. Thank you for reading. Have a good day or night and Stay Blessed. 😃. Love you ❤.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel's point of view is here aka Chapter 4. Things start off good with Zaniel but will they stay that way. Guess you'll find out soon 😃😉.

Daniel's POV:-  
I was sitting in my room when I heard a knock on the door. I called out to the person to come in. The door opened and a second year walked in.

"Uhh. Hhhi Daniel", he said."Mr.Besson wants you to come to his office".

"Thank you", I said smiling at him."I'll be on my way".

"Okay", he said and headed out of the room.

I got up a minute and headed out of the room, locking it behind me. I made my way towards the principal's office and once I reached it, knocked on the door softly.

"Come in", Mr.Besson said from inside.

I opened the door and entered.

"Good" he said looking at me."I was just looking for you Daniel. I want you to sort out the papers in the back room".

"Right sir", I said and headed to the room.

I got out the papers and placed them in front of me, taking a seat in one of the chairs. I started to stack them up, rearranging them.

After about half an hour as I was finally done, I heard noises from outside and a minute later I heard someone clap their hands. I placed the papers on the table careful not to knock them over then rushed out of the room.

"Yes sir", I said to Mr.Besson

"Daniel. Meet Zach Herron. Your new roommate and apprentice", he told me. I looked up at the boy and smiled.

"Zach. This is Daniel Seavey. Your mentor", Mr.Besson continued turning towards the brown haired boy.

"Hi", I said holding out my hand and smiling at him.

"Hi", he replied shaking his hand. The moment our hands met I felt sparks around me. I smiled to myself. He looked stunned though and lost in thought.

"Let me show you to your room", I said pulling my hand away, shaking him out of his thoughts.

He nodded and followed me out of the room.

I lead him upstairs to our room and headed inside. He followed closely.

"That is your bed", I stated pointing towards the bed that wasn't mine."This one is mine. I'm your mentor. If you need me, call for me. I'm always available".

"Thank you Daniel", he said smiling at me.

I smiled back.

"No Problem", I said."I have to be somewhere right now but I promise I'll show you around once I'm done".

"Okay", he said nodding his head. He was so cute. I shook my thoughts and proceeded towards the door

I smiled at him one last time before heading out of the door. I had to meet Corbyn, Eben and their girlfriends at the lunch room. Christina was going to be there completing our group of friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4. Hope you like it. Thank you for reading. Have a good day or night and Stay Blessed. 😃. Love you ❤. 
> 
> Follow my Wattpad @wdwoneshots :D.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonah's POV is here. Chapter 5 😃.

Jonah's POV:-  
Finally the day had arrived. The day I would be going to my dream school, "Wizards Academy". I had heard about it alot from my parents who had gone their when they were young. I had turned eighteen in June and now in August I was finally ready to leave to go to the academy.

I was in my bedroom, sitting on the bed scrolling through my phone when I heard the door to my room open and my parents walked in.

"Mom. Dad", I said smiling at them and getting up.

"Hi sweetie", my mom said."Ready to go".

"Yeah", I said nodding."I've packed my stuff".

"Okay. Have fun while you're there", my dad said."There are so many places I want you to visit".

"Well. You can let me know when I get there", I said laughing.

"I will", he replied smiling.

"Just so you know Jonah I'm so proud of you", he continued.

"Thanks Dad", I said walking over to him."I love you".

"I love you too son", he said pulling me into a hug.

I pulled away after a minute and turned to my mom.

"I love you mom", I said wrapping my arms around her.

"I love you too Jo", she said rubbing my back.

I pulled away as a light flashed across my room and a second later a man was standing in front of us.

"Jonah Marais. Are you ready to leave?", he asked smiling at me.

I nodded my head, smiling back.

"Let's go", I said.

"Okay", he answered holding out a hand."Hold on tight. This is going to be a bumpy. Keep your legs up and preferably eyes closed. Also try not to move too much".

"Got it", I said grabbing his hand.

He then turned towards my parents.

"Mr. and Mrs.Frantzich. I promise to keep your son safe", he said to them."Don't worry. He's in good hands".

"Thank you Lancelot", my father answered. How did he know his name? Oh yeah. He went to the same academy. 

Lancelot turned back and started to make his way forward as a portal appeared.

"Now remember. Legs up and eyes closed", he said to me.

I nodded and we slowly entered the portal. I closed my eyes and felt like I was floating on air.

I opened my eyes as soon as I felt my feet touch solid ground.

"Welcome to the "Wizards Academy", Jonah Marais", Lancelot said.

I looked around. This place was incredible. We were in the middle of a walk in aquarium. 

"Follow me kid", Lancelot said and lead me through the aquarium. I was fascinated. Seconds later, we were in front of a huge office. Lancelot knocked on the door and was immediately told to come in.

"Hello Lancelot", a man sitting in front of the desk as soon as we entered.

"Mr.Besson. Here is Jonah Marais. The new kid", Lancelot said to the man.

"Right", he said before turning to a man standing by the door.

"Send Eben Franckewitz to me", he said to the man.

The man nodded his head and left the room.

"Take a seat Jonah", the principal said to me.

I sat down in one of the chairs.

"I hear that you're a great student and I hope to see you succeed and ne the top in your class", he said.

"Thank you sir", I said smiling at him.

A minute later, the door opened and a blonde walked in followed by the same man who had left a few minutes ago.

"Sir. You wanted to see me?", the blonde asked.

"Yes Eben. Take a seat", Mr.Besson said.

Eben took a seat beside me and looked at the principal.

"Eben. Meet your apprentice Jonah Marais", the principal said."Jonah. This is Eben, your mentor".

"Hi. Nice to meet you", I said extending out a hand and smiling at him.

"Whatever", he said not making any attempts to shake my hand.

He turned towards me and looked at me for the first time since he walked in.

"Let's go. I'll show you to your room", he said getting up.

I nodded getting up as well and followed him out of the room.

He lead me upstairs and we came to a corridor. He opened one of the rooms and entered. I followed.

"This your room and you'll be sharing it with me", he said.

I nodded.

"This is your bed", he said pointing to the bed on the left.

"And that one is mine", he continued pointing towards the right one now.

"Just to make it clear. I am your mentor and I will be showing you around. If you need me you can call me. But I'd prefer if you don't do that", he finished with a roll of his eyes.

"Thank you", I said smiling at him."And I'll try my best not to annoy you".

"Great", he said his voice filled with sarcasm."You can unpack. I'll be back soon".

"Where are you going?", I blurted out before I could stop myself.

"None of your business", he answered before walking out of the room.

I started to unpack my stuff, feeling exciy. Even a senior with a bad mood and attitude couldn't ruin my day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jonah's positivity is keeping him happy but will it last? 😉😂. Anyways, Thank you for reading. Have a good say or night mad Stay Blessed 😃. Love you ❤.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eben's POV. A moody one 😂. Chapter 6 is up 😃.

Eben's POV:-  
I was in my room reading a book when I felt my phone ping. I placed my book on my lap and picked it up to see that Corbyn had texted me. He wanted to meet up. I texted back an okay then put my phone down, grabbing my book again.

Several minutes passed and I heard a knock on my door. I told the person to come on and the principal's assistant, Shawn walked in. 

"Mr. Besson requires your presence" he told me.

"Okay. I'll be on my way", I said.

"Actually he wants you to come straight away", he said.

"Fine", I said putting down my book and getting up."Let's go".

I followed him out of the room, locking it behind me.

We made our way towards the principal's office and I entered it with Shawn close behind me.

"Sir. You wanted to see me?", I asked Mr.Besson.

"Yes Eben. Take a seat", Mr.Besson said.

I took a seat on one of the spare chairs and looked at the principal.

"Eben. Meet your apprentice Jonah Marais", the principal said."Jonah. This is Eben, your mentor".

"Hi. Nice to meet you", the boy sitting next to me said, extending out a hand and smiling at me.

"Whatever", I said not shaking his hand.

I turned towards him and looked at him. He was a tall boy with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Let's go. I'll show you to your room", I said getting up from the chair

He nodded getting up as well and followed me out of the room.

I lead him upstairs to where the rooms were and opened mine heading inside. Mr.Besson had told me that he was going to be staying with me. He followed me inside.

"This is your room and you'll be sharing it with me", I told the boy.

He nodded not saying anything as he looked around the room.

"This is your bed", I said pointing to the other bed which was on the left.

"And that one is mine", I continued pointing towards mine which was on the right.

"Just to make it clear. I am your mentor and I will be showing you around. If you need me you can call me. But I'd prefer if you don't do that", I finished rolling my eyes. I had showing new kids around.

"Thank you", he said smiling at me."And I'll try my best not to annoy you".

"Great", I said my voice filled with sarcasm. I was already hating this and I had to spend the next four months with him. Just Great."You can unpack. I'll be back soon".

"Where are you going?", he asked me suddenly. What the fuck? Why was he asking me?

"None of your business", I answered before walking out of the room.

I started to make my way towards the lunch room where Corbyn, Daniel, London, Christina, Amber and I were meeting. I was already hating today and I hope my best friends and girlfriend would be able to cheer me up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eben's a mood 😂. Anyways, Thank you for reading. Have a good day or night and Stay Blessed. 😃. Love you ❤.


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7. Switching it up with third person POV. 😃😂.

Nobody's POV:-  
Corbyn entered the lunch room to see all his friends already seated at their usual table. He made his way up to them and sat down on one of the spare chairs.

"Hey guys", he greeted everyone.

"Hey", everyone replied and London kissed his cheek.

They ordered lunch and started to eat.

"So. How did it go with the new kids?", London asked.

"Eh", both Corbyn and Eben said while Daniel replied with a "Pretty good", a smile on his face.

"Cool", Christina said while London let out a laugh."So. Heard they're sharing a room with you three".

"Yeah", Corbyn said.

"Which reminds me I have to show him around", Corbyn groaned.

"Same", Eben sighed.

"Come on guys. I'm sure they're not that bad", Daniel said.

"You would say that Daniel", Corbyn said rolling his eyes at his best friend's comment.

"It's true though", Daniel continued."I mean I liked the new kid".

"Course you did", Eben said smirking.

"Ooh. Does someone have a crush?", Corbyn said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Shut up. I don't", Daniel said but a blush was evident on his face.

"Suuuure", Corbyn said smirking.

"Guys. Stop teasing him", Christina said.

"You're no fun Chris", Eben said groaning.

"Seriously though. Loosen up. Have some fun", Corbyn said.

"Whatever", Christina said rolling her eyes but let out a laugh.

They all joined in and the lunch room was filled with laughter.

"Well. I gotta go", Eben said kissing Amelia's cheek and getting up."Duty calls".

"Bye Dude", Corbyn and Daniel said and Corbyn let out a laugh.

"Bye Eb", Christina said hugging him.

London just nodded her head not really paying attention while Amelia blew him a kiss.

Eben left and now it was only the five if them.

"I'm gonna go too", Daniel said after a few minutes, getting up.

"Yeah. I have to go too", Amelia said.

"Bye Dani", Christina said smiling at him."Bye Amelia".

"Ok Dude", Corbyn said."Remember we have group study at six. And Bye Amelia".

"Yeah. I'll be there", Daniel said.

"Great", Corbyn replied.

And with that Daniel left with Amelia following, the two of them going their separate ways, leaving just him, Christina and London at the table.

Christina pulled her phone out and started scrolling through it, not really paying attention to the couple next to her who were currently conversating.

"So babe. Wanna hang out at my room after this", London asked Corbyn, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Ugh. Sorry babe. I would love to but I have to show the new kid around", Corbyn asked sighing.

"Ok. What about after that?", London continued.

"I have a test to study for", Corbyn answered.

"Oh. Ok", London replied, disappointment evident in her voice.

"I'm sorry babe", Corbyn said"But I'll make it up to you".

"How about we go on a date tomorrow?", he continued smiling.

"Sounds good", London replied.

"Great", Corbyn said kissing her cheek."I'll let you know when I'll be available".

"Ok", London said smiling at him.

"I have to go show the new kid around now but I'll text you", Corbyn said getting up.

"Hmm", London replied.

Corbyn headed out of the lunch room and back to his own room.

He made his way inside to see the new kid, Jack Avery, arranging his stuff.

"What do you think you're doing?", he said angrily.

The new kid jumped at his voice, dropping a couple of books he was arranging on the shelf in front of him.

"UUmm. III was cleaning", the boy stuttering.

"Don't touch my shit", he said grabbing his books from the younger boy.

"Uhh. Sorry", Jack said.

"Whatever", Corbyn replied rolling his eyes.

"Let's go", he continued"I'll show you around".

Jack just nodded his head and silently followed him out of the room.

This is going to a GREAT year, he thought as he followed Corbyn through the dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of the Chapter? Are you liking it so far? Comment 😃. Anyways, Thank you for reading. Have a good day or night and Stay Blessed 😃. Love you ❤.


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thrill has begun. How are you all feeling? ;).

Nobody's POV:-  
Corbyn entered the room and saw Jack looking at him. He rolled his eyes and headed to his side of the room, sitting down on his bed sighing. Today had been a long day but he had enjoyed his date with London.

He fell back onto his pillow closing his eyes then sighed as his stomach growled. He really needed something to eat. Sure him and London had eaten but it was just a light snack. Nothing much. He knew that dinner wouldn't be until 8 and currently it was 6. He couldn't wait for two whole hours. So he reached into his drawer and pulled out the protein bar he had been saving for later.

As soon as it entered his mouth he felt relief his hunger fading away with every bite. He chewed happily on the healthy snack and lay down closing his eyes.

He heard Jack him but ignored him turning on his side once he finished his snack and immediately drifted off to sleep. He woke up again to someone shaking him.

"Corbyn. Wake up. It's almost eight", he heard Jack say and groaned."Come on. You don't want to be late for dinner. Do you?".

"I'm up. I'm up", Corbyn answered sitting up in his bed. He glanced at Jack with half open eyes. Was it just him or did Jack look really hot today? He felt a sudden warmth fill his body.

"What?", he heard Jack say.

"Hmm? Nothing", he answered and got up from the bed. He headed to the bathroom and washed his face. As he exited the bathroom, he saw that the room was empty. Jack had already left.

He headed out of the room and straight to the lunch room after locking the door behind him. He approached it and headed inside, sitting down at his usual table.

"Hi babe", London said and kissed his cheek.

"Hi", he replied smiling back. He suddenly felt eyes on him and looked up to see Jack looking at him but the younger boy immediately averted his gaze and started eating his food.

Corbyn just shrugged it off and started eating his own food. 

"So babe. Movie night?", he asked London, smiling.

"I wish I could. Have a lot of assignments to do", London answered.

"Oh. Okay", Corbyn answered but for some reason he didn't feel disappointed at all. He actually felt happy. Why though? Why was he feeling this way?

"You okay babe?", he heard London say as he felt a hand on his own.

"Hmm. Yeah. I'm fine", he answered smiling and squeezed her hand."Just lost in thought".

"Oh. Alright", was all London said before she started talking to Christina again.

Corbyn dug his fork in his food while his mind wandered. Why did he keep thinking of Jack so suddenly? He was confused and didn't really know what to think.

He ate his food in silence and headed back to his room after telling the others goodbye. He reached his room and unlocked the room, going inside. Jack wasn't there and for some reason Corbyn felt a pang of jealousy. All he could think of was what if Jack was hanging out with Zach? The two were pretty close leaving Corbyn to wonder what the actual relationship between them was. He felt anger and jealousy imagining Zach with Jack. What the hell is wrong with ne? Why am I feeling this way?

He sighed and sat down on his bed. After a minute the door opened and Jack walked in. Corbyn felt the same warm feeling he had felt earlier leaving him stunned.

He shook himself while his mine was racing? What was happening to him? Why was he feeling this way? Why did he feel jealous? Why was he suddenly finding Jack attractive? Was he in love with Jack? 

He was bi. So that was a possibility. But he couldn't love the younger boy. Could he? With his thoughts racing Corbyn headed out the door towards Daniel's room. He wanted to know what was happening and he decided to talk to Daniel about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya. Do you like the chapter? Drama's about to start soon. Stay tuned ;) :D ❤


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Zach's turn to spell his beloved ;).

Nobody's POV:-  
Corbyn headed to Daniel's room and softly knocked on the door. It was immediately opened by a smiling Daniel.

"Hey Dude", the younger boy said."Come in".

Corbyn nodded and entered the room.

"So. What's wrong?", Daniel asked.

"Huh? Why would you assume something's wrong?", Corbyn asked startled.

"Seriously Corbs? I've known you since we were babies", Daniel said."So. Tell me what's wrong?".

"Ugh. Find. It's about Jack", he answered.

"Jack? What about him?", Daniel asked.

"Well. I've been feeling this strange energy ever since he came and today it was really strong", Corbyn started and then told him everything that happened today.

"Dude. I don't know what to think of it", Daniel stated."But I do know that you should tell him what you're feeling".

"What? Are you crazy? I can't tell him", Corbyn stated."And besides I'm dating London".

"Okay. Then you just gotta ignore it", Daniel said.

Corbyn sighed and nodded. 

"Well. I better get going. Have to study for the test", he said getting up."But thanks Dani".

"Anytime", Daniel said."See you later".

Corbyn waved and exited the room. Daniel sighed and collapsed on the bed. What he hadn't told Corbyn was that he was feeling the same way. Just about Zach. It was confusing to the older boy because his already strong feelings for the younger boy had gotten even stronger and he felt scared.

He lay down on his bed, debating whether to tell Zach or not but decided against it.

The door opened half an hour, revealing Zach on the other side.

"Hi", he said greeting Daniel.

"Hey", he smiled back.

"What ya doing?", the younger asked.

"Nothing. Just about to study", he said smiling back.

"Okay", Zach said sitting down on his bed. He pulled off his shoes and laid down on the bed sighing. His arms tucked under his head.

Daniel sighed and got up, grabbing his book from his bag then sat down on his desk to study. But he couldn't even learn a single word because his mine was racing with thoughts of Zach and they were slowly starting to turn sexual. He shook them off before they could get anymore sexual.

After an hour of studying and being lost in his thoughts, he finally put his book down and lay down on his bed. He glanced at Zach and saw him fast asleep. He looked adorable. Wait. What? Get a hold of yourself Daniel. You can't like him. You don't even he's gay or not, he scolded himself as he shook off his thoughts.

He sighed and closed his eyes. He was tired. He just hoped his feelings for Zach wouldn't be too obvious. He closed his eyes drifting off to sleep, dreaming about Zach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya. Hope you liked this chapter. Have a good day or night and Stay Blessed. Love you guys :) ❤.


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again. Switching it up with another 3rd person POV. 😂.

Nobody's POV:-  
Corbyn had shown Jack around that day and as they reached the end of the tour Jack saw someone very familiar standing a couple of feet away from him with a senior. As the person turned around, he recognized him as none other than Jonah Marais. His best friend. 

"Jonah?", he called out grinning and the boy in front of him looked his way and his own face lit up with a smile.

"Jacky", Jonah said grinning and they both ran towards each other pulling the other one into a hug.

"How are you?", Jack asked once they both pulled away from the hug."Been a long time since we talked".

"I'm good", Jonah answered."You?".

"Awesome", Jack answered grinning.

Someone clear their throat startling the boys out of their conversation. They turned to see Corbyn and Eben standing there.

"If you don't mind. Shall we continue our tour?", Corbyn said glaring at them."Because unlike you some people have other things to do".

"Uhh. Yeah sorry", Jack said blushing."See you around Jo".

"Yeah. Bye", Jonah said following Eben.

Corbyn rolled his eyes as he lead Jack to the last part of the tour.

Now it's been a week since Jack arrived at the academy and he didn't really know what to think of it. There was one thing he knew for sure though. In the past week he had completely fallen for Corbyn Matthew Besson and he was determined to make the older boy fall in love with him too. 

They had started to learn about basic potions and yesterday Mr.Milroy had taught them how to make a love potion. He still hadn't gotten into detail but Jack knew all he needed to know in order to make the potion and so he headed to the supply room to collect all the ingredients.

As he did so, he saw Zach and Jonah coming his way in the middle of a conversation. 

Shortly after Jack had met Jonah, he met Zach near his room since Zach's was only two rooms away.

He called to his best friends who immediately headed towards him, greeting him.

He told them what he had planned and Zach nodded his head smiling but Jonah frowned.

"I don't think that's a good idea",he said to the other two.

"Oh come on Jo. It's just for fun", Zach said rolling his eyes.

"Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you", Jonah said sighing.

"Whatever", Jack said."Are you joining in?".

"Oh hell no", Jonah answered"I'm staying as far from this as possible".

"Suit yourself", Jack said shrugging."But you should know you're missing out on a lot of fun".

"Yeah yeah. Whatever", Jonah said."You're not changing my mind".

"Mmmhmm", Zach said.

"Come on Z. Let's go to the supply room", Jack said."See you later Jo. Bye".

"Bye", Zach said, waving.

"Bye", Jonah called out then headed back to his room.

Jack and Zach headed towards the supply closet. They only needed a couple of things from there. The rest was going to be their own.

They got the ingredients then headed back to Jack's room. Corbyn was out for the day. He had a date with London.

Jack set everything on the study desk then rummaged through his drawer, pulling out a bowl a few seconds later.

"What the? Where did you get that from?", Zach asked surprised.

"From Mr.Milroy's office", Jack answered laughing.

"Relax. I'll put it back once we're done making the potion", he continued as he saw his friend's scared expression.

"Fine", Zach said."But let's hurry before Corbyn comes back".

"Zach?", Jack asked.

"Hmm", Zach said, putting some of the ingredients into the bowl.

"Why are you even doing this?", Jack asked."I mean isn't Daniel nice to you".

"I mean yeah", Zach stated."But I'm doing it just for fun".

"Okay", Jack said shrugging."Sure you won't regret this though?".

"Nah", Zach replied."I'll tell him it was a joke".

"Hmm", Jack said as he picked up a diary where he has written all the instructions.

"Okay. We need to put a strand of hair and a pinch of cologne followed by a single tear drop. Doesn't matter whose. It's not for one person", Jack said.

"Got it", Zach said nodding and put the things in the bowl."Wait. I have cologne I'll be right back with it".

They younger of the boys headed out of the room and Jack locked it behind him.

Two minutes later he was back and Jack opened the door letting him in.

Zach entered, clutching the cologne. He squirted some into the bowl then picked up a spoon stirring it.

"Okay. Now we need to put this on something", Jack said once the potion had been mixed and had been put into four small bottles.

"Uhh. I don't know", Zach said."Dani really likes muffins".

"Okay", Jack said nodding."You can have some for your own and put it in it".

"What about you?", Zach asked."How are you going to spell Corbyn?".

"He's been having these proteins bars everyday", Jack explained."He has a half eaten one sitting in his drawer right now. I'll be putting it on that".

"So. Just a couple of drops right?", Zach asked one last time, gathering up his stuff.

"Yeah", Jack answered."It starts taking affect after a minute".

"Right", Zach said."Well. I'm gonna get going. Bye".

"Bye", Jack said and Zach headed out of the room.

Once Zach left, Jack headed towards Corbyn's side of the room and opened his drawer. The door was locked so no one would be coming in. He took out the protein bar as to not disturb anything else then poured a couple of drops on it, putting it back and closing the drawer quickly as he heard footsteps outside the door.

Corbyn had his own key so he could easily unlock the door and head inside. The younger quickly jumped on his bed and picked up a book, pretending to read it. The door opened slowly and the younger let out a sigh. He had just made a narrow escape. He just hoped that the potion would work because otherwise his plan would be a flop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like the chapter? Let me know in the comments and don't forget to leave Kudos. Thank you for reading. Have a good day or night and Stay Blessed 😃. Love you ❤.


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11. That's it :D. Read it ;).

Nobody's POV:-  
It had been a few hours since Jonah had last spoken to Jack and Zach and they had said that they were going to be making the potion. 

At the time he had denied joining in. But now he was not so sure. Eben had been showing him alot of attitude for the last hour and the younger boy was not liking it. He tried to talk to Even but all he got in reply was a roll of eyes and a few glares. He sighed not knowing what to do and lay down on his bed, thinking. 

He was debating on whether to go get some of the potion from Jack or not.

"Hey Marais. Would you mind keeping it down?", Eben said from his side of the bed as Jonah let out a sigh.

"It won't kill you to be nice Eben", Jonah said, sighing.

"And it won't kill you to shut up" Eben bit back.

"Ugh", Jonah said and turned around on his bed.

After a couple of minutes, he came to the conclusion that he had finally has enough of Eben's attitude and he was going to do something about it.

He got out of bed and started heading towards the door.

"Where are you going, Marais?", Eben's voice said from behind, making Jonah roll his eyes. What the fuck was his problem?

"None if your business, Eben" he answered with his teeth clenched.

"Actually it is my business since I'm your mentor", Eben further said.

"Whatever", Jonah replied."I'm going to go get a snack. Happy?".

"Very", he heard Eben's reply followed by a chuckle."Here. Bring a bottle of coke and a bag of chips.

He turned around to see Eben holding out a 10 dollar bill.

"Fine", he said taking the note from his hand knowing it was no use arguing with him. Their hands slightly touch as Jonah grabbed the bill and they both felt a strange energy coarse through their bodies but ignored it. Jonah pulled away his hand and headed out of the door.

He bought the snacks and waited for Jack to come back. As soon as saw him in the distance, he pulled Jack into a closet as the younger let out a low shriek.

"Shhh Jack. Listen. I need some of that love potion", Jonah whispered.

"What made you change your mind?", Jack said smirking.

"Shut up and just give me the damn potion", Jonah hissed.

"Fine", Jack said pulling out a small bottle from his backpack. He handed it to Jonah."Here you go".

"Thanks man", Jonah said clutching the bottle.

"Yeah yeah", Jack said."Now go get your man".

"Shut up", Jonah said and Jack let out a laugh.

Jonah poured some of the liquid into the bottle of coke after opening it then sealed it back up with magic to make it look as if he though it hadn't been touched at all. He opened the closet door and climbed outside, leaving Jack alone in the small cupboard.

The older boy got out and headed towards his room, ready to study for his test.

Now to teach Eben a lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Love Potion is about to take action. What do you think will happen next? Do you think Jonah was stupid to give Eben the love potion? Let me know your thoughts in the comments. Have a good day or night and Stay Blessed. Love you :D ❤.


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Chapter 12 is here. Read it :D ❤.

Nobody's POV:-  
Eben sat in his room waiting for Jonah to bring back his drink. He was really thirsty. It had been half an hour since the younger boy left and Eben wasn't having it. 

He was about to get out off because he had decided he was going to go look for Jonah. But as he did so, the door to their room opened and Jonah walked in with a bottle of coke, a bag of chips and a chocolate bar. He handed Eben the bottle and bag of chips then sat down on his own bed, happily munching on his chocolate bar. 

Eben rolled his eyes at him then opened his bag of chips, munching on them. He finished in a minute and swt the bag down, opening his bottle of coke. He took one large gulp but stopped when he felt eyes on him. He turned around to see Jonah looking at him.

"What!", he asked glaring at the younger boy.

"Nothing",>Jonah answered shrugging and went back to eating his chocolate bar.

Eben rolled his eyes and drank another gulp of his coke. He started to feel a little drowsy and set down on his side table after closing the cap tightly tyen layed down on his bed, closing his eyes. Before he himself knew what was happening, he was out like a light.

He woke up two hours later and immediately glanced to his left to see the other bed empty. He rolled over in his bed when he heard the bathroom door open. He sat up to see Jonah enter the door. The younger only had a towel on and that was just from his waist up and down to his legs. The rest of his body was naked. Not to mention his hair was wet. Eben felt himself get a boner just from the sight of the younger boy. Holy shit. He looked hot.

He shook himself. What the?, he thought.

He managed to avert his gaze and lay down again. 

Jonah made his way to the wardrobe and pulled out an outfit, putting it on. He put a hoodie over his shirt and sat down on his bed, sighing.

Eben could smell the scent of his scented shampoo and it was driving him crazy. He ignored it though and got up, heading into the bathroom, washing his face then walking out going straight to the closet and pulled out his own clothes.

He put them on then turned towards Jonah. He really wanted to kiss Jonah right now. Wait. What? Why was he feeling this way?

He shook his thoughts and spoke to Jonah softly.

"Come on. It's time for your training", he said to the younger boy.

Jonah nodded and got up following Eben out of the door and down the hall to the training room.

Jonah smiled to himself. Good. The potion was working. 

He had decided that he was going to give the antidote to Eben tomorrow, but before that he was going to have all he fun he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So that's it. Let me know what you think of it. And Thank you for reading. Have a wonderful day and night and Stay Blessed. Love you :) ❤.


	14. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Here's Chapter 13. Things are definitely starting to spice up but this is just the beginning ;).

Jack's POV:-  
The potion was working perfectly well. Corbyn was a confused mess around me. I had planned on keeping the potion on him for the next two days and then I would give him the antidote.

In the meanwhile I was going to mess with him. I was going to make him angry and jealous so he would burst and confess his feelings for me.

I headed back to my room, smiling to myself. This was going to be a fun day. I entered my room and saw Corbyn sitting on his bed, lost in thought.

But when he saw he sat up straight and cleared his throat like he was going to say something but he didn't. Instead he just looked at me for a few seconds before averting his gaze. I smirked to myself. I was really loving this. I headed towards my bed and sat on it, sighing loudly.

I felt eyes on me and turned around just in time to see Corbyn moving his head to a different direction. I lay down on the bed deciding to fall asleep before my next lecture.

I was woken up by someone shaking me. Probably it was Corbyn. I mean, of course it was Corbyn. Who else would be shaking me right now?

"Jack. Wake up", his soft voice called out to me making my insides warm. I loved when he said my name. If you couldn't tell, yes, I, Jack Robert Avery am in love with Corbyn Matthew Besson. Unfortunately, he doesn't feel the same way.

I sat up rubbing my eyes and looked at Corbyn who gave me a small smile.

"You're going to be late for class", he said

I smiled back at him.

"Thank you for waking me up", I said.

"No Problem", is all he replied with as I got out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

Corbyn's POV:-  
What was really happening! How was I suddenly feeling this way towards Jack? Why did my heart always beat loud when he closer to me? Why did I feel warm inside when he flashed me that gorgeous smile of his? What the?...

I sighed. I wish I knew why so suddenly I was starting to feel this way.

I waited for Jack to come out of the bathroom since I had to use it as well. 

Five minutes later, the door opened and Jack walked out. Holy Shit. He looked HOT. Okay. I really need to control my thoughts.

I got up and headed towards the bathroom door. I needed to clear my thoughts and I think being alone for a while would help me do that.

I got out and saw that Jack had left the room. I looked at the clock. It was past 5. He had a class in five. Being his mentor I had to know his schedule since I had to train him and it would be easier if I knew when to train him. 

I changed my outfit and headed towards Eben's room. We had an assignment to work on. I gently knocked on the door and waited for him to answer.

Jack's POV:-  
I rushed into my class and sat in the very back away from all sorts of drama. I pulled out my notebook and started taking notes.

Once class finished, I headed back to my dorm and to my room. The door was locked so Corbyn wasn't in. Obviously. I unlocked it with my own key and entered, throwing my backpack onto the floor and collapsing on the bed. I don't know why I was suddenly feeling so tired.

I kicked off my shoes and fully lay down on the bed, closing my eyes.

The door opened quietly after a few minutes and I cracked one eye open. It was Corbyn.

He sat on his bed and glanced at me. He looked my way and I shut up my pretending to be asleep.

"I love you Jack", I heard him whisper after a few minutes. I was shocked. Then I remembered it was because of the love potion.

I sat up in bed looking at him. Maybe this'll work out and he'll remember this later.

"I love you too Corbyn", I said smiling.

I started to lean forward towards him, hoping for a kiss. I mean if that's all I could get then so be it. But he pulled away looking at me, confused.

"What the hell?", he said glaring at me.

I sat there shocked as he got up and slammed the door shut behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. This chapter is actually one of my favorites. I don't know why. It just is. Anyways hope you liked it. Stay Blessed. Love you :) ❤.


	15. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zaniel is here ;).

Zach's POV:-  
It had been exactly 12 hours since I had spelled Daniel with the love potion and I kinda felt bad to be honest. I needed to stop soon before I hurt him. It was just as a joke. I mean I wasn't even gay. So I had decided I would do it for only a couple more hours before I would ask Jack for the antidote.

I was on my way to the gym where I had to train today.

As I reached it, I saw a senior coming towards me.

"Hey Herron. I see you don't have your boyfriend with you to protect you", he snarled pushing me.

"Fuck off Harold", I said shoving him back but he was stronger and before I knew it my back was against the wall and he was right in front of me, holding my shirt with his teeth gritted.

Before he could do anything though, u heard a voice from behind us.

"Leave him, Harry. Or you'll face major consequences", the voice which I clearly recognized as Daniel's.

"UUUhhh Daniel", Harry said stuttering."Didn't see you there".

"Mmhmm. I said let the boy go", Daniel replied, looking angry. I've never seen him angry. He's always si sweet and caring.

Harry let go of me and quickly ran in the other direction, leaving me and Daniel alone.

"You okay Zach?", he asked his voice softening suddenly.

"Yeah. I'm fine", I answered not looking him in the eyes because I still felt guilty.

"Okay", he said."Come on. I'll walk you to the gym".

"Okay", I said and followed him silently to the gym.

He left saying he had class and I sighed entering the gym.

Half an hour later, I was done practicing and now was covered in sweat and was panting hard. 

I decided to head back to my room and take a shower before our potion's class. So I ran to my room and unlocked it, heading inside. I saw Daniel sitting on the bed and as soon as I entered he looked up at me.

"Hey Zach. Can I talk to you?", he said. He sounded nervous.

"Yeah. Sure. What is it?", I asked.

"I..I like you Zach. Like really really like you. As in, more than a friend", he said looking at me. Oh Shit.

"I'm sorry Daniel", I said shaking my head."I don't feel the same".

"Oh" was all he said before facing the other way.

"I'm sorry", he whispered.

"It's ok" I said feeling extremely guilty now.

I quickly headed to the bathroom and turned on the shower while stripping. I climbed into the shower and let the cool water sooth my warm skin.

I got done fifteen minutes later and headed out of the bathroom to my closet after I had wrapped a towel around my waist.

I quickly put on my clothes and sat on the bed. I heard Daniel sigh from behind me and I turned to him. He was looking at me.

"I'm sorry Zach. I don't know what came over me. I shouldn't have said anything", he said.

"No Dani", I said gripping his hands."It's fine".

"Actually I have something to tell you" I continued taking a deep breath.

"What is it?", he asked now looking at me.

I took another deep breath. Okay. Here goes nothing.

"I uh. I actually spelled you with a love potion that's why you're feeling this way", I mumbled.

"Wait. What?", he said.

"I..I'm sorry", I whispered.

"No Zach. Sorry doesn't cut it. You used me. You played with my feelings. That's not a nice thing to do", he said getting up from the bed and glaring at me. His eyes flashed red. I had never seen him this angry.

"I...", I started.

"No. Stop" he said."I think you've messed enough with me".

I sighed staying quiet as he stomped out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. This chapter was really fun to write. I hope you like reading it. Have a good day or night. Love you :) ❤.


	16. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Chapter 15 is here ✌. Read it :D.

Daniel's POV:-  
I stomped out of the room, texting Corbyn to meet me at the cafe. I can't believe Zach. He would such a mean thing. I was pissed off at him and I'm rarely pissed off at all.

I immediately got a reply from Corbyn saying he was on his way and I headed to the lunch room.

Five minutes later, I heard footsteps and Corbyn came in.

"What's up?", he said looking a bit upset himself.

I sighed.

"It's about Zach" I said quietly.

"Hmm", was all Corbyn said.

"He spelled me with a love potion and my feelings started to arouse. He played me Corbs. He betrayed me. Betrayed our friendship", I continued with tears in my eyes.

"Oh Dani" he said pulling me into a hug. I sniffed a little and hugged him back. He rubbed my back softly.

"It's fine. Forget about him", he said."He's a jerk for hurting you".

"I know. But I can't forget him. I love him Corbyn", I whispered as tears fell down my cheeks.

"Shhh. Dani", he whispered back."It'll be fine. If he's good for you, you'll end up together. Otherwise you have to forget about him".

I nodded and pulled away from him slowly.

"Good. Now let's go have some ice cream", he said smiling.

I laughed wiping my tears

"Okay. Let's go", I said getting up and following him to the counter.

We ate ice cream and I headed back to my room, sighing. I didn't want to see Zach but I had to. After all it was my room too and there was no where else I could go to.

So I headed inside and saw Zach on his bed with his head in his hands. He looked up at me and it looked like he had been crying.

"Daniel", he said his voice cracking. It broke my heart but I ignored it. I needed to teach him a lesson."I'm sorry. It was just a silly joke. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm so sorry".

"Sorry doesn't cut it Zach", I said sighing."And you didn't just hurt me. You broke my heart".

"I'm sorry", he said his voice choking.

I sighed and ignored him, climbing on my bed and pulling the covers over me, wanting to just go to sleep and so I did.

Corbyn's POV:-  
As soon as Dani told me how Zach had spelled him with a love potion, I couldn't help but think what if Jack had done the same. Because a few seconds later before I headed out of our room, I felt this kind of weight lift off my shoulder and it was like I had woken out of a trance. 

I didn't want to jump to conclusions but Jack and Zach were pretty close friends and would easily play a trick like that. They were stupid enough.

I decided to confront Jack about it and find out if it was true. So I headed back to my room and opened the door, entering it.

Jack sat on his bed in the same position I had left him in. He looked stunned.

"Hey Jack. I need to talk to you", I said.

"Yyyeah", he said looking at me.

"I need to know something. Did you spell me or something?", I said.

"Wwhat?", he said.

"Because I had been feeling stuff since yesterday", I continued ignoring his question."So did you spell me with a love potion or something?".

"Look. I can explain", he said.

"Oh please do", I said.

"It was just a prank to make you fall in love with me", he said and my eyes widened."I didn't mean any harm. I was going to remove the spell in a few hours anyway".

"What the fuck?", I said."So you actually spelled me. With a love potion".

He nodded his head and looked down.

"Unbelievable", I said and stormed out of the room. I was so done with him. I was going to go request my father to change my roommate and so I made my way to the principal's office to talk to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting out of hand now ;).But I hope you liked this chapter. That's it. Stay Blessed. Love you all :) ❤.


	17. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was interesting for me to write. Hee hee 😅😯.

Jonah's POV:-  
The potion was taking affect on Eben and he was much nicer to me then before. I smiled. I was obviously going to remove the spell in a few hours before it got out of hand but right now I was enjoying myself.

Eben came into the room and looked towards me, smiling. I could see his eyes soften. I hadn't ever seen this side of Eben in the past few weeks that I have been here but I was happy I got to experience it.

"Come on. Let's go to the training room. I'll show you a few basic spells", Eben said to me.

I nodded and got up following him out of the room.

After an hour if training, we finally stopped and Eben turned to me.

"Good job Jonah", he said smiling. I was shocked. Eben never gave me a complement or smiled at me. Then I remembered the spell and sighed.

"Come on. Let's go back to our room", Eben said grabbing my hand."I'll help you with your homework".

We headed down the hall, getting a few surprised looks and a couple of glares from students all around us. I tried to ignore them but they were getting on my mind and increasing the guilt I was feeling.

We reached our room and Eben pulled me inside.

"Okay", he said once we were both inside."What do you want help with?".

"Oh. Uh. This", I said opening one of my books and him my homework.

"Well. Let's get started then", I nodded and sat down on one of the chairs in front of the study desk, Eben taking the other one. 

We worked for twenty minutes before we got done. God, he was fast. I smiled to myself then my smile turned into a frown as soon as I remembered that this was just temporary. Once I removed the spell, things would go back to normal. The kind of normal no one likes.

We sat talking and laughing when both of us stopped suddenly, looking into each other's eyes and started to lean forward. I closed my eyes and waited for the kiss but nothing happened.

I opened my eyes to see Eben looking at me with wide eyes.

"What are you doing, Marais?", he said glaring at me.

"I..I..Nothing", I said.

"Don't ever do that again. Understood", he said."It's creepy. And besides I have a girlfriend. So stop hitting on me".

He finished the last sentence with a bite in his voice. My heart broke instantly

"Okay", I whispered.

He glared at me and headed out of the room, leaving me confused and sad. 

Confused because I didn't know why he reacted that way. He should've been under the spell. And sad because I just got totally rejected by the only person I have ever fallen in love.

And to think I thought this was going to be a great year. I sighed and collapsed on my bed, letting a few stray tears roll down my face. I closed my eyes trying to make the pain go away but it didn't work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of this chapter? Let me know. And Thank you for reading. Stay safe. Love you all :) ❤.


	18. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Chapter 17 is here now :D ❤.

Corbyn's POV:-  
My father said no. Of course he did. Why would he willingly say yes to any of my requests. I sighed and went back to my room. I had decided to ignore Jack at all costs.

I was only going to talk when I would be training him. Otherwise I'll be keeping my distance.

I headed back to our room and waited for Jack to come back from his class so we could get in with the training.

I heard my phone ping as I sat on the bed waiting. I pulled it out and saw a text from Eben. He was asking about our study session. Speaking of which I hadn't really seen Eben today. Anyways he was asking about our study session.

I texted him back letting him know that it would happen in a few hours.

I received another text but this time from London. I smiled and texted back the put my phone down.

Jack arrived back at exactly 7 and placed his bag on the floor, collapsing on his bed.

"Come on", I said glaring at him."You have training".

He nodded and immediately got up, following me out of the room.

I lead him to the training room and started showing him the basics of firing combos. That was his lesson for today.

Once we got done, I stood up straight and faced him.

"Tomorrow your training will begin early as I have other tasks to deal with afterwards", I said."I want you here by sharp 12 O'Clock tomorrow. Got it".

"Yyyeah", he said nodding.

"Listen Corbyn", he continued sighing."I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to play with you. It was a joke".

"You wanted me to fall in love with you so you could get me away from my girlfriend", I said glaring at him.

"No", he said quickly."I never wanted you to cheat. It was just my emotions taking over".

"Whatever", I said."I don't want to talk to you anyways".

I heard him sigh as I exited the room and my heart wanted me to go back and pull Jack into a hug and forgive him but my mind said no. And I listened to my mind walking to Eben's room when I got a text from Eben telling me to meet him at the lunch room and so I started heading towards there instead.

Eben's POV:-  
I headed out of the room and immediately pulled out my phone texting Corbyn and Daniel to meet me at the lunch room.

I walked to the lunch room and entered, sitting on our usual table.

After five minutes of waiting, I saw Corbyn and Daniel walking towards me together.

"Hey dude. What's up?", they both said taking a seat across from me.

"I need to talk to you guys about something", I said."It's been bugging me since yesterday".

"What?", they both said again.

"Okay. First of all. Stop speaking in unison", I said glaring at them. They only laughed.

I let out a laugh myself then told them everything that had happened today and how I suddenly started feeling differently about Jonah.

"Dude. I think you were definitely spelled with a love potion", Daniel said.

"A love potion?", I asked confused.

"Yeah", Daniel said nodding his nodding." Mr.Milroy taught us the basics in first year but we never paid attention".

"Oh yeah", I said."So what does that have to do with this situation?".

"Well. Bye the way you said how you were feeling, it definitely looked like you were spelled with a love potion", Corbyn said.

"But how do you for sure?", I asked, confused out of my mind.

"Well. Because the same happened to Daniel and I", Corbyn answered."Jack and Zach spelled us with love potions too".

"Oh", I said. It was starting to make sense.

"Tell me. Is there anyway he could transfer the love potion to something you ate or drank without you noticing it?", Daniel asked.

"No..", I started then stopped.

"Wait. Yes", I continued."Today I handed a ten dollar bill to get me a coke and a bag of chips. He must have put the potion in one of them".

"Yep. That's it", they both said nodding

"What the fuck?", I said now getting angry."In going to tell Mr. Besson and Mr.Milroy".

"Same", they both agreed."But in a few hours".

"Okay", I nodded and we went our separate ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys. That's Chapter 17. Here you go :D ❤.


	19. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter 18. Enjoy :D.

Jack's POV:-  
It's been a few days since the love potion incident and Corbyn has been fully ignoring me ever since. I feel my heart getting broken everytime he goes to London and kisses her.

I can't help but think that I should be the one he should be kissing, holding like that. But it was just a fantasy of mine that was never going to come true. 

I was still confused as to how the spell had been broken. Maybe there was a time limit. I mean I didn't know much about it like I thought I did. We had only studied the basics. I was going to ask Mr.Milroy about it.

I sighed as I focused my attention on my book and continued to study. It was currently 12am and I was feeling extremely tired but I needed to study. I had to pass this class. Corbyn of course wasn't in the room or he would've killed me for staying up too late.

The door burst open and a tipsy Corbyn came inside. 

He looked at me and sighed. He lay down on his bed and looked at me.

"Wwwhat?", I said as he kept staring.

"Why'd you hurt me like that Jack? Why didn't you ever confess your feelings to me in a normal way instead of spelling me?", he slurred out. He looked sad and angry.

I shrugged.

"Because you have a girlfriend and you hate me", I whispered knowing it was a lame excuse but I had nothing better to say and besides he was drunk. Sober Corbyn would never say something like that to me.

"I don't hate you", he mumbled, his eyes getting droopy.

I remained silent.

He lay down on his bed and softly mumbled a goodnight. Before he fell asleep though I clearly heard him say the following words.

"I love you Jack Avery". And my heart skipped a beat but I knew it was just the alcohol talking.

I sighed and shut my book up, turning off the study lamp and got into my own bed closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep.

I had made a decision I knew I might regret sooner or later but it had to be done in order for me to avoid getting hurt.

I woke up to the sound of footsteps and sat up to see Corbyn standing by our window. I sighed and lay down again, rolling onto my side and falling asleep again.

~Time Skip~(A few weeks later).

It's been a few weeks now and I've successfully been avoiding Corbyn except of course training and that I practically live with him.

But so far, my heart wasn't aching that much. And I was starting to feel better. I mean it still felt empty at times but I couldn't do anything about it. My training had gone difficult in the past few weeks and I couldn't help but wonder if Corbyn did it on purpose.

Eben and Daniel were treating Jonah and Zach the same way and I was shocked because Daniel seemed like a nice guy.

Anyways, I had asked Mr.Milroy about the potion and turns out it only lasts twenty four hours. What shocked me is that he knew I had used the potion and he wasn't mad about it either. I was relieved but still disappointed. He also told me other details of the potion and it's clear to say that I was more shocked than I was before.

Today I had a study session with Jonah and Zach and we were meeting in fifteen in my room. I was getting. I hadn't showered and hadn't changed my clothes.

I ran to the bathroom and quickly stripped turning on the shower.

I got done five minutes later and climbed out of the shower, wrapping a towel around me and heading out of the bathroom.

The door to mine and Corbyn's room burst open and Corbyn walked in. He froze in his tracks when he saw me but shook is head and sat down on his bed.

I sighed. I knew he wasn't going to confess his feelings for me ever especially not if he kept on denying them like that.

I got dressed and waited for Jonah and Zach to arrive. I glanced at Corbyn and saw him fast asleep. He knew I was having Jonah and Zach over. I had told him.

A few minutes later, I heard a knock on the door and I went to open it. I saw Jonah and Zach standing there as I did so.

"Come on in guys", I whispered.

"Thanks", Zach replied loudly.

"Shhh", I said"Corbyn's asleep. He's going to kill me if he wakes up".

"Sorry", Zach said in an exaggerated whisper making Jonah and I roll our eyes.

We studied for half an hour before they headed back to their rooms.

"Bye guys", I called out as I waved at them.

I sighed when they were out of sight and sat on my bed looking at Corbyn whose face was faced towards my bed. He looked adorable and I fought the urge to lean over and kiss him.

I sighed. This was going to be my life for the next two months until Corbyn stopped being my mentor. I'll miss this because this is the only way we communicate now. Yes, I know I said I was avoiding him but I never said it didn't hurt to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Here it is. Hope you like it. Thank you for reading and Don't forget to leave Kudos Love you guys :D ❤.


	20. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Here's Chapter 19. Hope you like it :D.

Corbyn's POV:-  
We headed to my dad's office after we had talked in the cafe. We had asked for Mr. Milroy to meet us there. He had agreed.

We arrived and I knocked on the door. I was told to come in after a few seconds. I opened the door and the three of us entered.

"Dad", I said nodding my head at him.

"Yes Corbyn. What is it?", he said."Why did you want to see me?".

"Well. I have to tell you something", I said.

"Go Ahead", he replied and I told him what had happened today and how Zach had admitted he had spelled Daniel with a love potion and Eben and I thought that the same happened to us.

"Hmm. Interesting", my dad said once I finished.

"What do you think Milroy" he asked, turning towards the potions master.

"I think this is incredible", he answered smiling.

"What?", the three of us said at once.

"Corbyn, Daniel and Eben. You may have to sit down for this", he continued.

We nodded and sat down on the couches in the room.

"Well. Let me start from the beginning. These love potions were made by ancient wizards and it was so they could make their soulmate realize they love for them. Back then it could be used on anyone and was effective even if the person being spelled was not your soulmate. But now it's only effective and is only successful if your soulmate is the one to spell you", he said.

"What do you mean?", I asked confused.

"Mr.Besson. You should know that the potion only works when you're already in love with the person. It's just used for them to confess their feelings. Same goes for you Mr.Franckewitz and Mr.Seavey".

"What?", Eben asked confused and Daniel just looked at him.

"Yes", the professor replied nodding."It only doubles the love and desire you feel for the person".

"So you're saying I already felt that way about him but I was just in denial?", I asked.

"Precisely", the professor replied nodding his head once again."And one more thing. It only works if the person you're spelling is your true soulmate".

"No. That's not true. Jack can't be my soulmate. London is. I can feel it", I replied arguing.

"Very well. If you think that way, Mr.Besson, I cannot change your mind", the professor said."But it will hurt you if you don't accept your true soulmate".

"Whatever", I replied."Thanks for the information. Now if you'll excuse me. I have a date with my girlfriend".

"Good day Mr.Besson", the professor said.

"Yeah. Bye", I said and headed out of the door. Eben and Daniel followed silently.

I headed to the cafe with my thoughts racing. What a bunch of load the professor had talked about? Jack. My soulmate? That was far far from reality.

I approached the lunch room and waited for London to arrive.

I waited for fifteen minutes but she didn't come.

After waiting for another fifteen minutes I decided to go to her room to check on her. Maybe she wasn't feeling well and had forgotten to leave me a message to let me know.

I headed towards her dorm and knocked on her door. I didn't get a response but heard noises from inside. And it seemed like more than one voice.

I heard a moan a second later and it definitely wasn't London's voice. I threw the door open and rushed inside, only to see London on top of a junior and they were kissing. The junior was none other than Carter Black, the fuck boy of the academy. I can't believe her.

"What the fuck?", I said out loud.

London immediately pulled away from the boy and looked at me.

"Corbyn. Baby. I can explain", she said.

"Explain what?", I said, glaring at her."That you were cheating on me with a junior".

"Baby. Sit down. I'll explain", she said. 

"Don't baby me", I hissed."We're over".

She opened her mouth to day something but before she could even get a word out, I left the room going straight to mine.

I entered the room and saw Jack lying on the bed on his back. He looked cute. I smiled but didn't say anything. 

I sat down on my own bed, feeling calm, the anger I had felt on being cheated leaving me as soon as I saw Jack's face. Could it be? Was he really my soulmate? There was one thing for sure. I had never felt like this around London or anyone else. Ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya. The 19th Chapter with Corbyn's POV. The real drama has begun now. Hee hee. Hope you like it. Don't forget to leave kudos. Next one will be Jack's POV so stay tuned. Have a great day :) ❤.


	21. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 20. Let me know what you think of it :D.

Daniel's POV:-  
After we left the principal's office, I left for my room. I entered it and saw Zach, sitting at the desk with a book in front of him. He looked like he was studying. I ignored him and collapsed on my bed. He turned to look at me and sighed.

I pulled out my earphones and plugged them in, wanting to forget everything around me, especially Zach. I closed my eyes and swayed to the music immediately feeling relaxed.

I felt myself being shaken and realized that I had fallen asleep. 

"What?", I asked, opening my eyes and glaring at Zach. My voice had sounded a lot harsher than I had intended it so be and I saw Zach wince. I felt bad but I shook it off. I was mad at him and I think he deserved it after what he had done to me.

"Uhh. We have training in fifteen minutes. III thought I'd wake you up before hand", he whispered stuttering.

My heart broke but I ignored the feeling and glared at him.

"Well. Thanks for your help but I already have an alarm set up. I would've easily woken up", I said, rolling my eyes.

"Sssorry", he said.

And I wanted to hold him and say it was fine but instead I just rolled my eyes and said "Whatever".

He sighed and looked away.

"Come on. We have training to do", I said.

He nodded silently, picking up his training bag which had his gear and followed me out of the room.

Fifteen minutes later, we were training and I was blasting Zach with combos. Today's training was to teach him how to dodge combos.

I combined a big fire ball with electricity and thrusted it towards Zach. He dodged the fire ball but the electric wave hit him straight in the chest and he fell to the ground.

"Come on. Get up", I commanded thinking he was fine. He just winced in response and I immediately ran towards him, leaning by his side.

"Hey hey. Zach. Look at me", I said softly. He looked up at me, his eyes filled with tears. It broke my heart and I immediately pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sorry baby. I'm so sorry", I whispered, tears filling my own eyes. My heart suddenly starting to ache badly.

"Come on", I said getting up and wiping my tears."Let's get you to the infirmary".

I picked him up bridal style and rushed to the infirmary.

"Mrs.Nettles", I called out to the nurse."We have a serious injury".

She rushed towards me and immediately took Zach from me who had fainted from the pain.

"What happened?", she asked once Zach had safely been placed on the bed.

"III.. was...training him and...", I told her in between sobs.

"Daniel. I need you to calm down and tell me what happened", Mrs.Nettles said softly.

I took a deep breath and started again, telling her how I had blasted him with a combo and he had fallen to the ground.

"Hmm. Well it seems he was hurt badly. But we won't know for sure what was damaged until we do a full scan", she said.

"Ookay", I said.

"In the meanwhile I suggest you call the principal and let him know", she added.

I nodded my head and pulled out my phone, calling Mr.Besson.

It had been two hours since I had brought Zach here and he was still being tested. After I had called Mr.Besson, I had rung up Corbyn, Eben and Christina too. Right now we were all sitting in the waiting room. I was nervous. I felt a hand on my knee and looked up to see Mr.Besson looking at me.

"Hey. It's going to be alright", he said softly.

I gave him a small smile.

Five minutes later, we heard footsteps and Mrs.Nettles came into the room.

"Hi. Uh Daniel", she said approaching me. I gulped and my heart started to beat fast."Zach's heartbeat is at 25% right now. We're loosing him".

"No. No. This can't be. He needs to survive. For me. No", I sobbed out."It's my fault. If I didn't hit him with such a strong combo this wouldn't have happened and we wouldn't be here".

"Daniel I need you to calm down", Mrs.Nettles said and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Corbyn.

"How can I fucking calm down when he's in there hardly surviving", I said loudly turning back to Mrs.Nettles as tears streamed down my face."There has to be a way he can survive".

"There might be a way", Mrs.Nettles said.

"What? How?", I said wiping my tears.

"Well. Since you're his soulmate, you maybe the only one who can help him survive", Mrs.Nettles said."You have to heal him with your magic".

"I'll do it", I said getting up.

"Follow me", Mrs.Nettles said.

I followed her silently and she took me to a room in the back. I saw Zach lying on the bed. He looked so pale and out of life, it broke my heart.

"Go on Daniel", Mrs.Nettles said softly.

I approached the bed and knelt down.

"I'm sorry Zach", I whispered, tears flowing down my cheeks once more.

"Come on Daniel", I heard Mrs.Nettles say."We don't have much time. We're losing him".

I stood up and placed my hands on his chest, transferring my energy to it. After a couple of minutes I heard a gasp and looked up to see Zach opening his eyes.

I immediately pulled him into a hug.

"DDDani", he said."What happened?".

"Oh. I'm so glad you're okay", I said.

"What happened?", he asked and I sighed pulling away and cupping his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry baby", I whispered. I told him what had happened and he looked at me with a smile.

"It's okay Dani. It wasn't your fault", he said squeezing my hand.

"It was. I did this to you", I whispered.

"No. You didn't", he said shaking his head."And even if you did I'm fine now. Because you saved me".

I just smiled at him. I was glad he was okay and out of danger.


	22. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eben's POV. See what goes on. There's a slight plot twist ;). Left you all on a cliffhanger :D.

Eben's POV:-  
After I had left the office following Corbyn and Daniel out of there, I headed straight to the training room and entered it. I saw Jonah already there.

"Okay. Let's get this over with", I said to him."Because we both know I'd rather be somewhere else then here".

He sighed.

"Okay", he said.

I just rolled my eyes and started our training. Today I was teaching him how to control his magic, showing him how to convert his feelings into power like if he was feeling pain, anger etc.

Training ended an hour later and I headed out of the room not giving him another glance.

I headed back to my room and texted Amelia. We had a date planned tonight and I needed to make sure she was free. She immediately texted back saying she'd meet me at the restaurant. I smiled and put down my phone, heading to the closet and started to pick an outfit for the night. 

I chose a dark blue shirt with black leather pants and a denim jacket with white sneakers.

I looked at the clock. It was seven right now. I had a class right now. I grabbed my bag and rushed out of the room, running to my class. I didn't want to be late. I headed inside and took my usual seat beside Christina.

After class ended, I went straight back to my room and grabbed my outfit, rushing into the room. Jonah wasn't in yet. He still had another class after dinner and right now would be on his way to have dinner. I was of course not going to be having dinner at the lunch room since I was going on a date tonight.

I got dressed, put on my cologne and checked myself in the mirror one last time making sure nothing was out of place and I looked good then rushed out of my room and outside of the campus. I looked at the watch on my wrist. I had twenty minutes. I headed to the restaurant, we had one inside the academy and took a seat on the very back.

Amelia arrived a few minutes and sat down across from me. She looked gorgeous but for some reason my mind was filled with thoughts of Jonah. What the fuck was wrong with me? Why was I thinking about Jonah when I was on a date with Amelia? It was probably because of the love potion. It's effect was probably still there. I shook my thoughts and smiled at Amelia.

"Hi", I said.

"Hi" she said smiling at me.

"Ready to order?", I asked her.

"You bet. I'm starving", she said dramatically.

I let out a laugh and called the waiter towards us. We ordered our food and sat there waiting for it to arrive.

Amelia started fiddling with her hands and I gently grabbed one of them, lacing our fingers together. She didn't look up, just stared at our hands.

"What's wrong A?", I asked her softly.

"We need to talk Eb", she said looking up at me.


	23. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. Chapter 22 :D. Let me know what you think of it ❤.

Corbyn's POV:-  
It had been a few days since I broke up with London and now she and Carter were dating and she moved on like she didn't even care. Not that I was heart broken but I was angry at myself for not seeing how much of a player and bitch she really was.

I was heading back to my room when I got a text from Christina saying she wanted me to meet her in the lunch room. I replied back with a 'on my way' and headed towards the lunch room.

I reached it and saw Christina sitting at our usual table. She was alone. I knew Eben and Amelia were on a date and Daniel was taking care of Zach but why did she want to see me. I sat down and smiled at her.

"Hey Chris", I said.

"Hi Corbs", she said smiling back."I need to tell you something".

"Yeah. What is it?", I asked.

"I don't know how to explain this but... I think London's cheating on you", she said.

"I know", I said gritting my teeth at the mention of her name. And to think I thought I loved her just a few days ago.

"Wait. What? How?", she asked.

"I walked in on her and Carter having sex", I said.

"Oh. I'm sorry C", she answered."I would've warned you earlier but I was collecting evidence".

"It's fine Chris", I answered."I mean you didn't know"

She sighed and nodded.

"There's something else I have to tell you", she said slowly.

"Hmm?", I said.

"Corbyn. I know you won't listen to me but I know Jack's your soulmate. Remember that time in fifth grade, you said you had a dream about a boy. You said you didn't quiet see his face but you remembered his name. Jack", she said."And then you called him your soulmate".

I remained silent. I didn't know what to say. I clearly remembered the night when I had a dream about my soulmate. I was truly happy that day and I felt a warm feeling throughout the night making me relax while I slept.

"Corbyn, tell me. Do you get a warm feeling when Jack's around you?", she asked and I just nodded my head.

"And do you feel jealous when you think of him with someone else! Do you want him to be marked as your own so everyone knows who he belongs to?", she further asked and I still just nodded my head.

"Did you feel a strange energy when you first met him?", she asked again. I nodded my head once more.

"Corbyn. I did some research and turns out Mr. Milroy was right. The potion does only works on just your soulmate", she said.

"So, what you're saying is that Jack really is my soulmate", I finally let myself speak even though I knew it was true.

"Yes. And you're in love with him", she said in an obvious tone.

"I am in love with Jack Robert Avery. I was just in denial this whole time", I finally admitted letting my feelings take over, suddenly everything made sense now.

"Yeah", Christina said laughing."Now go get your man".

"Thanks Chris", I said hugging her."I owe you one".

"Yeah yeah. Whatever", she said grinning."Just go".

I grinned at her before getting out of my seat and heading out of the lunch room, going straight back to my room. I needed to tell Jack before it was too late. I knew he wasn't going to be in the room since he had one more class until our training session, so I headed towards the block where I knew his class was being held. I had something to confess so I wasn't going to let him go anywhere until I did it nor was I going to wait any longer. It already had been a long time.


	24. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Chapter 23 is here :D.

Daniel's POV:-  
It had been two days since the training incident and Zach's chest was slowly starting to heal up. My magic and healed it a little bit, closing the open wound but he still needed rest to heal properly and so that's what he was getting.

He wasn't attending any classes yet. He was allowed to in a few days but even then just major ones. That's about it. He wasn't allowed to move from the bed at the moment and I had been elected as his caretaker. And I was trying my best to help him rest properly.

After the incident I knew I couldn't ever lose Zach or I would die without him. I knew I had been really the past few days but I was just taking my anger out on him. I know it was no excuse to hurt him but I regretted it immediately. I was going to confess to Zach again soon. But only after he had fully recovered. I didn't want to stress him out by the confession, si I decided to keep my mouth shut for the time being.

Currently, I was balancing a bowl of vegetable soup in one hand and a glass of water in the other and was headed back to mine and Zach's room. I reached our room and slowly opened the door with magic. We seniors were allowed to use magic once in a while like this.

I entered the room and placed the bowl and glass on the night stand near Zach then shook him awake.

He groaned but opened his eyes. He looked adorable with sleepy eyes and messy hair.

"Come on Zach. Get up. You need to eat", I said to him in a soft voice.

"Hmm", he mumbled and rolled over.

"Come on Z", I said softly.

"Ok", he mumbled and sat up, his hair was a tousled mess.

I chuckled and handed him the soup bowl. He drank half of it in one gulp. Someone was hungry. I turned to go to my side of the bed when I felt a hand grab mine. I turned around again and saw Zach looking at me.

"Come on. Sit down", he said patting the empty space beside him.

I smiled and sat down. He ate his soup happily then set the bowl down, snuggling into bed again.

"Thank you Dani, for taking care of me", he mumbled."I love you".

My eyes widened. I was left in shock. Zach loved me. I realized that I had to confess my feelings soon but I wanted to wait until he got better and that's what I did.


	25. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 24. Things are starting to take a turn. Read it and let me know what you think. Stay tuned for more :D.  
>  PS:- Leaving you all on a cliffhanger ;) ❤.

Eben's POV:-  
"Yeah babe. What is it?", I said slowly taking a bite out of my food.

"I don't think we should date anymore Eb", she said looking me in the eyes as she took a sip of her drink.

"What? Why?", I said and stopped eating, confused and feeling a little hurt.

"Because I don't think it's working out", she said sighing as she put down her glass.

"Why would you say that Amelia?", I said my voice croaking."I love you".

"No, you don't", she said smiling at me."You love Jonah".

"I-I don't", I said slowly.

"Stop denying your feelings Eben", she said."We both know you love Jonah. Not me".

"But I do love you", I argued.

"Yes", she admitted."But only as a friend. Nothing more than that. Your true soulmate is Jonah".

I sat there quietly thinking and then it suddenly hit me. Yes, I was in love with Jonah Marais.

"I love Jonah", I whispered.

"I don't think I'm the one you should be telling this to", Amelia said smiling at me."Come on. Go get your man".

"Thanks A", I said smiling back at her as I got up from the seat."Thanks for making me realize this sooner than later".

"Yeah. I know I'm amazing", she said laughing."Now go. It's not too late".

"Thanks", I said hugging her.

"Stop thanking me and seriously just go get your man", she said hugging back.

"Yeah. You're right. Sorry", I said chuckling and pulling back."Bye".

"Bye", she called back. 

I placed the amount for the bill on the table and rushed out of the restaurant going back to mine and Jonah's room.

It took me fifteen minutes to arrive back at the dorm and when I did, I saw our door was locked. Jonah wasn't back from dinner.

I panted and unlocked the door, heading inside. Now to wait for Jonah to arrive.


	26. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally. This book is moving towards the end but there's still a couple more chapters to go through. I hope you liked this one. Stay tuned for more :D ❤.

Jack's POV:-  
I was in class right now thinking about Corbyn. For the past couple of days he was all that had been on my mind. I sighed. I didn't want to think about him but it was literally impossible to do that. After all he was my soulmate. Yes, I knew that and I tried to tell Corbyn but he didn't want to listen.

Class finished and I headed out immediately. I just wanted to go back to my room and collapse on my bed. I was so tired.

Suddenly I felt a hand grab my wrist and I was yanked towards my room. I looked up to see Corbyn. 

"What are you doing Corbyn?", I cried out.

He didn't reply instead he kept dragging me to our room. Okay. What was happening? First he ignores me and now he's dragging me to our room? What kind of game was he playing at?

We entered our room and Corbyn let go of my hand, standing a few feet away from me.

"Jack. I need to talk to you", he whispered looking at the ground. Corbyn acting shy? That was definitely something new. What was he upto?

"What?", I said crossing my arms. I mean I was still pissed at him for what he had done. Sure I had spelled him but I had apologized a,million times and I meant every single apology 

"I know I'm an idiot, Jack. I should've realized sooner. I know now that you're my soulmate Jack. And I'm aware that I'm in love with you. I love you Jack", he said still looking at the ground and my eyes went wide and I felt confused. What was he talking about?

He finally looked up and into my eyes and I immediately saw that his eyes were filled with tears.

"What?", I said not wanting to believe what he just said. He could be playing games. Was this just a joke to him? Did he seriously not care about my feelings? 

"I love you Jack", he whispered again coming closer to me.

"Sstop Corbyn", I said pushing him away."You can't play with my feelings like that".

"Bbbut...", he started but I held up a hand.

"Forget it", I said glaring at him before turning around and heading towards the door. I heard him let out a sob and turned around to look at him. He looked so sad.

"Jack. Please. I need you. I can't live without you. You're all I've ever wanted. All I'll ever need. P..p..please don't leave me", he broke down with the last sentence and fell onto his knees.

It broke my heart and my soulmate instincts kicked in. I rushed towards him falling onto my knees in front of him.

"Hey hey" I said with my hands cupping his face. "Calm down, love. I'm not leaving you".

He looked up at me and smiled before wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into a kiss.

I lost my balance and fell on top of him as I kissed back. He pulled me on his lap not breaking the kiss. We kissed for a good five minutes before pulling away because of lack of air.

"I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too", I replied smiling, the aching of my heart finally stopping after what felt like ages, the knowledge that my soulmate loved me back making my heart warm.

He smiled at me before going in for another kiss and soon we were both fully making out.We pulled away and I smiled at him but my smiled soon turned into a frown.

"What's wrong?", Corbyn asked softly.

"London", I quickly said."What about her?".

"I realized I never loved and I caught her cheating on me. She's basically been going behind my back and dating Carter for a few months now", Corbyn said his voice laced with hate.

"Carter? As in Carter Black?", I asked.

He nodded his head grimly then suddenly smiled.

"But that doesn't matter", he said pulling me close"Because I don't love her. I love you".

I smiled and pressed our lips together in another kiss. We kissed for a few minutes, his tongue swiping my bottom lip and I immediately gave him entrance. We pulled away soon, panting hard.

"God, I could really get used to those lips", Corbyn said tracing my lips with the pad of his thumb."I can't get enough of them".

I let out a laugh as a blush made it's way to my cheeks.

"You're so beautiful, Jack Avery", Corbyn whispered against my lips, cupping my face.

I smiled and buried my head in his neck.

"No. I want to see your pretty face", he whispered in my ear and I lifted my head up again.

"Gorgeous", he said softly before kissing me again. We were still on the ground with me on Corbyn's lap but none of us seemed to care.

"I love you, Corbyn Matthew Besson, my soulmate", I whispered after we pulled away.

"And I love you, Jack Robert Avery, my soulmate", he said softly and I smiled at him.


	27. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Zaniel's chapter is here. I hope you like it :D ❤.

Zach's POV:-  
I woke up to the sun shining on my face. I sat up and saw Daniel on his bed, lying down. As soon as he saw me though, he sat up.

"You're awake", he said.

"Yeah", I said."Umm, how long was I out?".

"Two days", he answered."I think you've recovered now".

"Hmm", I said."Thanks for taking care of me".

"It was no problem", he answered.

I nodded and started to get up from the bed.

"Zach. Can I talk to you?", he asked suddenly.

"Sure", I answered sitting on the edge of the bed. He got from his own bed and sat down beside me.

"Zach. I know I was really rude to you but I was just in denial. But seeing you almost die made me realize I need you more than anything in my life. I promise I'll make it up to you. I'll try to be a better soulmate then I was for these past few weeks. But I love you and I can't loose you. I'd die without you" Daniel said letting out a quiet sob as he finished.

It broke my heart to see him like this so I grabbed his face and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"I love you too, you doofus", I mumbled against his lips.

He smiled at me before pulling me into another kiss. I sighed into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him close. His wrapped around my waist and he pulled me into his lap. We made out for a few minutes before air became a need and we pulled away from each other.

"I love you", he whispered, his breath fanning my lips.

"I love you too", I whispered back smiling slightly."And I'm sorry for spelling you with a love potion. I should've just come clean about my feelings".

"It's fine Zach", he whispered before placing his lips back on mine, reassuring me that it was indeed okay. I smiled against his lips. I just couldn't get enough of them.

We pulled away and he dragged my bottom lip with him with his seat. I groaned and chased his lips. He laughed before slowly pulling away completely making me pout.

"Come on, love", he said grabbing my hand."We need to let the principal know you're awake".

"Fine. But kiss first", I said still pouting.

He laughed and pressed his lips to mine in a gentle kiss. It was a short one but held alot of emotions.

"Let's go", he said pulling me up and I let a smile fall onto my lips as I followed my soulmate out of our room and towards the principal's office.


	28. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 27. That's all I have to say :D.

Jonah's POV:-  
I was eating dinner with Jack, Corbyn, Zach and Daniel. Yes, Corbyn and Daniel were sitting with us because I mean they were dating my best friends now. Christina also sat with us.

As I sat eating my dinner, I couldn't help but let my mind wander to Eben. I sighed. He was on a date tonight and that's the reason why he wasn't sitting with us.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw a concerned Jack looking at me.

"Are you okay Jo?", he asked softly.

"Yeah. I'm fine", I said giving him a fake smile.

"Okay" he said. But I knew he didn't believe me. I also knew he wasn't going to say anything else because that's just how he was. He wasn't going to push me. He was going to wait for me until I would be ready to tell him. 

I smiled at him grateful and finished my dinner, getting up as soon as I did so.

"I'm going back to my room guys", I announced.

"Bye Jo", Jack said smiling at me.

"Bye", Zach said.

"Bye", Corbyn said.

Daniel answered with a wave of his hand and Christina just smiled at me.

I smiled back and headed out of the lunch room, going straight back to my room. I approached it and took my own set of keys to unlock it but as I did so, I already found it unlocked.

I opened the door slowly, confused. The only person beside me who had the key to the room was Eben and he was out on a date tonight. 

As I entered I saw Eben sitting on his bed. What was he doing here?

"Hi" he said smiling at me. Did he really just smile and talk to me?

"Hi", I whispered."How was your date?". I felt a pang of jealousy as I thought of him with Amelia.

"Eh", he said shrugging.

"Hmm", I said nodding my head and heading to my side of the room. But Eben grabbed wrist, stopping me.

"What the hell?", I asked turning towards him.

"Jonah. Can we talk?", he asked softly.

"Okay", I answered sighing.

"Look. I'm sorry for treating you the way I did. I was just so much in denial. And everytime you would be near me I would get this strange feeling in my chest. A warmth flowing through my body. And everytime I was away from you, I felt like a piece of me was missing. I didn't know what to think then but now I know", he said."I'm in love with you, Jonah Marais and I know that you're my soulmate. I'm sorry for not realizing earlier. I-".

I cut him off by leaning down and placing my lips on his. He immediately kissed back, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me onto his lap.

"I love you too", I panted out once we pulled away.

He smiled at me and leaned in for another kiss which I gladly accepted. We kissed for a few minutes before pulling away again. 

We just smiled at each other for a while. I let out a sigh after a few minutes. 

"What's up?", Eben asked me.

"I'm sorry I played with you by using a love potion on you. I know I shouldn't have used a love potion to make you act nice. I was so stupid. I'm sorry if you hate me right now. It's all my fault. I-", I ranted my eyes filling with tears but stopped when Eben cupped my cheeks making me look up into his eyes. He wiped my cheek with his thumb making me realize that a few stray tears had fallen out.

"Hey, Buttercup. I don't hate you. I could never", he breathed against my lips making me blush from the nickname."I love you and I forgive you. You made a mistake. I did too. And we've forgiven each other. Let's forget about the past and focus on the present and future".

I nodded and he placed his lips on mine in a short sweet kiss.

"I love you", he whispered pulling back.

"I love you too", I replied smiling at him as I looked into his eyes. Finally I got what I had been waiting for for such a long time.


	29. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Chapter 27. Smutty smut smut 😏😉😂.

Corbyn's POV:-  
I was in one of my classes when I heard my phone ping. I pulled it out to see a message from Jack. He had sent me a picture of himself and he looked perfect in those skinny jeans. Fuck. 

I felt myself getting a little hard and I tried to get Jack out of my thoughts because I definitely didn't want to get a boner in class. I cleared my throat and sat up straight in my seat, placing my phone back in my pocket. 

I felt eyes on me and looked to my right to see Daniel smirking at me. I glared at him as he raised an eyebrow.

Once class ended, I quickly rushed out of the room. I just wanted to get to my boyfriend as fast as possible. I heard someone let out a chuckle behind me and turned around to see Daniel.

"What?", I asked glaring at him. 

"Nothing", he said shrugging as he started walking beside me.

I raised an eyebrow at him but said nothing, knowing if I did he would definitely start teasing me.

"Did Jacky boy send a naughty text?", he said chuckling softly. Apparently I didn't have to say anything for him to tease me.

"Shut up" I said glaring at him but I couldn't help myself from letting out a chuckle of my own.

"Where's Eb?", Daniel asked.

"I think he's gone to train Jonah", I answered as we continued to walk down the hallway.

Daniel just nodded his head. We approached our lockers and I saw Zach coming towards us.

"Hi baby", Daniel said, wrapping his arms around Zach's waist.

"Hi", he whispered back making me roll my eyes. I wanted to get to Jack as soon as possible.

"Well guys. I'm going. See ya later", I said as I shut my locker.

"Bye", they both called out looking into each other's eyes. I let out a laugh, rolling my eyes before hurrying down the hallway to mine and Jack's room. When I entered, Jack was sat on the bed smirking. 

"Hey", I said putting my bag down on the floor before walking towards him.

"Hi", he said back.

I chuckled and leaned forward kissing him lightly on the lips.

His hands trailed down my shoulders but before they could go anywhere else, I pulled away.

"Come on. We have training", I said softly making him whine lowly which in return made me roll my eyes fondly at him.

"Can't we go later?", he tried to protest.

"No", I said firmly.

He sighed as I let out a chuckle.

"Besides I have better plans for us later", I smirked winking at him.

His head snapped up at that and he immediately got up.

"Let's go", he said before grabbing my hand.

I followed him silently, shaking my head letting a smile come over my lips.

We arrived five minutes later at the training room. It was empty. It always is at this time of the day. That's why I chose this time because I didn't want to interact with people while I was training.

"Ready?", I asked Jack as I stood in front of him.

He nodded and I pushed forward letting ice come out of my hands as I muttered a spell. He quickly blocked it and got out of the way. I smiled to myself. He was getting good at this.

"Good", I said as I approached him, kissing his cheek softly."Again".

He nodded and I took position, this time blasting a fire ball his way. He immediately ducked and turned around destroying the ball.

We continued training and I rewarded Jack with a small kiss on his cheek, jaw, on his forehead or anywhere else except his lips everytime he was successful, purposely avoiding them.

In the middle of training though, Jack began to tease me. He would bend too far while blasting a combo or bite his lip hard in concentration and it was driving me crazy. That's why I cut our training session short and it ended sooner than it actually should have.

"Come on. Back to our room", I said in a low voice, grabbing his wrist.

He followed silently as I lead him through the corridor and back to out room. I pulled him inside and locked the door, pushing him against it as my lips finally molded with his after what felt like ages.

He kissed back roughly and I pushed his wrists above his head while biting on his bottom lip asking for entrance which he immediately granted and our tongues began to dance together. 

I pulled away soon and panted against him, a thin line of spit connecting us. 

"On the bed", I commanded breathing out.

He nodded before I let his wrists go and he walked towards our bed. We had joined both of our beds together making one huge one. He lay down on the bed on his back and looked up at me with hooded eyes as I approached the bed.

"Strip", I said and he obeyed silently, taking off his clothes and letting them fall onto the floor beside the bed. I bit my lip at the view. Fuck, I wanted him right there and then. I still couldn't believe that he was mine. Forever.

I controlled myself and slowly climbed the bed, hovering over him. His already half hard cock was begging for attention but I didn't give it to it instead I just put my mouth closer to his ear.

"You've been a very naughty boy, haven't you baby?", I whispered my breath hitting his face slightly.

"I'm sorry Corbs", he groaned.

"Hmm", I said as my own groin woke up from the sound.

"Fuck me Daddy", Jack whined against me.

"Hmm. Should I?", I said smirking at him as I hovered my hand over his cock but I didn't touch him."I mean you've been pretty naughty, Sunshine"

"Please Daddy. I want you to fuck me", he panted out.

"You can beg prettier than that, Sunshine", I said still not touching him.

"Please Daddy. Please. Fill me up with your huge cock. Let my hole have a taste of your seed. Fuck me so hard that I won't be able to walk for a week. I want you to make me yours. I want to be yours".

"Fuck. You're so good at this", I growled as I finally touched his dick."You know just how to turn me on".

He smirked at me then leaned forward.

"Only for you Daddy", he said seductively.

I couldn't take it anymore and grabbed him, pressing our lips together in a rough yet passionate kiss.

I pulled away from him after a few minutes but kept my mouth close to his.

"Do you want me to suck you off, baby boy?", I breathed against his lips.

"Mmm", he mumbled nodding.

"I need words, love", I said slowly.

"Yes" he breathed out and I immediately placed my lips on his again, trailing them down, kissing his neck, collarbone, chest earning soft moans from him.

"Corbyn please", I heard him whimper as I took one of his nipples in my mouth and I looked up to see his eyes hooded with lust. 

"What do you want baby?", I said pulling my mouth off of his nipple making him whine from the loss.

"I want you to touch me", he whispered. I smirked and dipped my head down putting his nipple back into mouth. He gasped as my tongue swiped over his full hard nipple.

"Corbyn", he moaned out.

"Shhh", I said pulling my mouth off of his nipple and taking the other one into my mouth, giving it the same attention I gave the other one.

I pulled away and started to trail kisses down his stomach to his torso and hovered my mouth over his cock for a split second before diving in and kissing his inner thighs, sucking a hickey on both of them.

"Ppplease", Jack whimpered.

I hummed against his thighs before lifting my head up and finally taking his cock into mouth. I sucked hard on it and bobbed my head up and down, the base of his cock hitting the back of my throat. Jack let out a groan as I bobbed my head up and down, sucking and licking his cock.

"III'm close Corbs", he mumbled his voice muffled and I looked up to see him covering his mouth with his hand.

"Cum for me baby", I whispered against his cock, the vibration making him moan a little louder.

I heard him let out a groan and a few seconds later, he came in my mouth, his warm creamy seed filling my mouth. I swallowed his cum on instinct and pulled away, licking my lips.

I sat up and pressed my lips gently to his, trailing kisses along his body again before pulling away and taking off my shirt and pants leaving me in just boxers. I started to kiss his inner thighs again, softly biting on the pale skin letting hickeys form on it.

"Daddy", he moaned out.

"Hmm, Sunshine", I said pulling my mouth away from his thighs and trailed my tongue on his hole making him moan loud.

"Shhh, love", I whispered."You have to be quiet. People are trying to sleep".

He sighed.

"Can't you put a sound proof spell so no one hears us?", he groaned out.

"Hmm. Yes", I said. I quickly muttered a spell that made the room sound proof.

Then I placed my lips back on his hole and sucked on it, making Jack moan out louder.

"Please Corbyn", he whined out.

"What do you want, Sunshine?", I said pulling my hand away.

"I want your fingers inside me, opening me up", he whispered making me growl.

I pulled away and grabbed the lube from our night stand squirting some of the liquid on my fingers. I pressed one to his pucker and slowly pushed in making Jack moan out a lot louder than I expected, making me glad that I had put the sound proof spell on our room or else everyone would be listening to Jack high pitched moans as I thrusted my finger in and out of him, stretching him out before slowly inserting another one opening him up. I pushed my fingers deeper inside trying to find his prostate.

"Right there, Daddy", Jack moaned out loudly. 

I smirked and pressed the tips of my fingers against his prostate.

"Corbyn", he let out a groan.

I chuckled before pulling my fingers completely out of him with a satisfying pop.

"Ready", I asked kissing his stomach. It was his first time so I needed to make sure he was comfortable. He nodded and I pulled my boxers down, letting my hard cock free making me gasp. I lubed it up and pressed the tip to Jack's hole. Jack shut his eyes tightly and began to breath heavily. 

"Shhh baby. Relax. Calm down, love", I said before pressing my lips softly to his letting our lips move in a soft slow kiss.

I pulled away after I was sure he was calm enough and looked at him for approval before I started slowly pushing inside him.

"Move Corbyn", he said panting as I stopped waiting for him to adjust.

"So tight for me baby, even after I prepped you open", I growled as I slowly pushed out of him and gently pushed in.

"Harder Daddy", he said after a couple of thrusts and I immediately increased my pace thrusting in and out of him snapping my hips as I did so.

"Ughh", he groaned out.

"Sunshine", I moaned out as I thrusted my dick in and out of him.

"Right there Corbyn", he moaned out suddenly.

"Did I hit your prostate, Sunshine?", I asked and he just nodded his head.

I continue thrusting in and out of him making sure to hit his bundle of nerves every once in a while.

"I'm close baby", I whispered after a couple more thrusts. He hummed against me as I released my seed deep inside him filling up his hole.

"I'm close too", he said after a couple more minutes of me thrusting inside him.

"Cum for me, my love", I whispered against his lips before pressing a soft kiss to them then trailing my head back down.

I placed my lips on his cock just as he came and once again his warm liquid filled my mouth and I pulled away swallowing his cum before molding our mouths together in a slow passionate kiss which was perfect for a cool down.

"That was amazing", I panted pulling away.

"Mmm", he mumbled a smiled forming on his lips as he looked up at me.

A smile of my own made it's way to my lips as I looked down at the love of my life. I loved him with all my heart and I would die for him to keep him safe.

I pulled him onto my chest as we pulled lay on our bed looking up at the ceiling.

"Night, Sunshine", I whispered closing my eyes.

"Night", he whispered back and just as I was about drift off , I heard Jack call my name.

"Corbyn?".

"Mmm?", I asked.

"Why do you call me sunshine?", he asked making me smile.

"Because you always light up my day baby. You make me warm just like the sunshine. You always make me happy", I whispered kissing his cheek. I felt him smile against me and he sat up a little.

"I love you Corbs", he whispered against my lips.

"I love you too, my sunshine", I whispered back.

He placed his lips against mine in a short kiss before settling down again, my arms immediately going around his waist as we both closed our eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	30. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zaniel smut is here. Hee hee ;) :D ❤.

Daniel's POV:-  
I was currently in class with Corbyn. Eben wasn't with us for some reason. I tried to focus on the lecture but my mind kept wandering off to thoughts of Zach and before I knew I was almost day dreaming. I shook my thoughts and turned to look at Corbyn who was looking at his phone. He had gotten a text. He cleared his throat and sat up straight in his seat, placing his phone in his pocket. 

He turned towards me and I sent a smirk his way. He glared at me as I raised my eyebrow knowing very well who the text was from.

As soon as class ended, Corbyn rushed out of the room and I chuckled to myself as I followed. He turned to look at me again, stopping in his tracks.

"What?", he asked glaring at me

"Nothing", I said shrugging as I started walking beside him

He raised an eyebrow at me and I smiled to myself. Time to tease him.

"Did Jacky boy send a naughty text?", I asked chuckling softly, already knowing the answer. 

"Shut up" he said glaring at me but he let out a chuckle himself.

"Where's Eb?", I asked suddenly remembering. He must've told Corbyn why he was skipping class.

"I think he's gone to train Jonah", he answered as we continued to walk down the hallway.

I just nodded my head. We approached our lockers and I saw Zach coming towards us and an automatic smile made it's way to my lips.

"Hi baby", I said, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Hi", he whispered back. I leaned in and kissed him slowly.

"Well guys. I'm going. See ya later", I heard Corbyn say as he shut his locker up.

"Bye", both Zach and I said at the same time. Corbyn let out a laugh before leaving to go to his room.

"Come on. Let's go to our room", I whispered in Zach's ear as soon as Corbyn left.

He nodded and I pulled him towards our room.

We were barely inside the room before our lips were on each other's kissing passionately. 

Before we knew it we were both ripping each other's clothes off and I pushed him towards the bed after making sure the door was locked.

He climbed in the middle of the bed and settled down on the pillow, lifting his ass up in the air making me harden just from the sight of his beautiful butt.

I climbed on the bed and let my hands rest on his lower back, rubbing circles into his sides.

"Daniel", he moaned out as I touched his sweet spot right above his ass.

"Do you want me to suck you off?", I whispered trailing my hands on his lower back.

"Yes please", he whispered back.

"Do you want me to finger you open?", I continue, trailing my hands down to his ass cheeks rubbing circles on each of them.

"Hell yes", he answered arching his back.

"Do you want me to fuck you hard into the mattress that you won't be able to walk properly for a while?", I continued this time pressing the tip of my finger and thumb to his tight hole.

"Absolutely", he moaned out moving backwards wanting more friction on his hole.

"You can beg pretty than that, Flower", I said smirking as I completely pulled my hand away from his body.

He whined at the loss of contact.

"Please Daddy", he panted out."Suck me off. Finger me open with those long amazing slender fingers of yours. Fuck me so hard that everyone knows who I belong to. Please Daddy. I want you to fill me up with your seed. I want you to have me. To take me right now right here. Claim me as yours".

"Fuck Flower", I growled as I placed my hands back on his ass as my groin stood up from his words."You're amazing".

He laughed and I leaned forward pecking him on the lips as he tilted his head sideways.

"Mine", I growled out as I trailed my hands down his back.

"Yours", he confirmed.

I leaned forward and captured his lips with my own while grabbing the lube and lubing one of my fingers up pressing it to the tip of his hole then slowly inserting it inside. He moaned but it came out muffled since my mouth was covering his.

I swiped my tongue over his lips as I thrusted my finger in and out of him. He didn't give me entrance instead smirked against my lips. I moved my free hand down to his butt and gave it a nice squeeze erecting a moan from him, giving me the opportunity to stick my tongue inside his mouth and thoroughly explore it.

Our tongues danced together as my finger kept thrusting in and out of him. I pulled away once I was satisfied that he was open enough and grabbed the condom.

"Are you ready baby?", I asked him softly.

He just nodded his head in his daze and I quickly lubed myself up putting the condom on me afterwards and pressing the tip of my cock against his hole and entering him slowly. He groaned and I stopped.

"Move Dani", he immediately said voice heavy from lust.

"Are you sure, Flower?", I questioned not wanting to hurt him.

"Yes. I'm sure", he answered shutting his eyes while sighing."Just move please".

"Okay. Flower", I said as I thrusted in and out of him. He moaned loudly and I quickly placed my lips on his swallowing his moans.

We kissed softly and passionately as I kept thrusting in and out of him slowly increasing my pace as I did so. After a while I pulled away from his mouth and whispered softly.

"I'm close, love".

"Me too" he panted his hot breath hitting my face.

"Cum for me baby", I said.

He groaned as he came over both of our chests. I followed soon after releasing my seed inside his tight hole. I pulled out of him and placed another soft kiss on his lips pulling him close as I lay down on the bed.

"We should get clean", he said snuggling upto my chest while closing his eyes.

"Hmm", I said as I got up pulling him up with me. He whined slightly.

"Come on. Let's take a bath", I said laughing.

"Round two?", he asked smirking.

I just laughed as I got out of bed and grabbed him heading towards the bathroom.


	31. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 30 is here. Includes Jeben smut 😉❤.

Warnings~Smut, Strong Language.

Eben's POV:-  
I was on my way to the training room since I had to train Jonah a bit early today because of the fact that he had to show his progress to the principal. I needed to get him prepared. I had told Corbyn where I was going to be since I had to miss class because of the training session.

I entered the room and saw Jonah sitting on one of the benches, scrolling through his phone.

"Hi baby", I said approaching him.

"Hi", he said smiling back as he placed his phone in his back pocket and got up to kiss me.

"Ready to train?", I asked him as we pulled away.

"Yes. Let's do this" he answered smiling as he took his position.

We trained for an hour before he had to leave for the principal's office. I kissed him goodbye then headed back to our room to study for am upcoming test.

After about half an hour of studying I heard the door to our room open and Jonah walked in. He had an unreadable expression on his face.

"Hey Buttercup. How did it go?" I said smiling at him.

"It was...", he started then trailed off. Oh no.

"Great. Mr.Besson loved it", he finished his face breaking into a grin.

"That's awesome baby. I'm so proud of you", I said getting up and pulling him into a hug my arms going around his waist and his around my neck.

"I love you", he whispered as we pulled away.

"I love you too" I whispered back kissing him softly.

He kissed back and soon the kiss became a little heated.

"How about we celebrate your success?", I suggested winking at him as I pulled away.

"Hmm. I like the idea" he said giggling. I wasted no time as soon as I heard those words and pulled him into a rough kiss. We started taking each other's clothes off and I pushed him onto the bed once we were both completely naked.

I cast a spell on the door to make sure that we wouldn't be disturbed during our intimate moment then pulled Jonah into a sweet kiss. He turned us around and was suddenly the one on top.

I flipped us back around as we pulled away and pinned his wrists to his head as I trailed kisses down his body.

"Do you like that, Buttercup?", I asked as I continued to trail kisses down his body.

"Yes Daddy. Feels so good", he whispered groaning.

"Hmm" I hummed.

"Do you want me to open you up before I place my big cock in that tight hole of yours? ", I asked placing my lips on his nipple.

"Yes Daddy" he said his voice low and husky."Open me up with your fingers".

I smirked against his nipple before pulling away and placing my fingers near his mouth.

"Suck", I said and he quickly started lapping onto two of my digits putting them into his mouth.

"Fuck, Buttercup" I groaned."Your mouth feels so nice against my fingers".

He didn't respond instead started sucking harder.

"Okay. That's enough", I said as I pulled my fingers out of his mouth."Do you think this is enough to prep you or should I put some lube on?".

"It's enough" he said as I pushed my fingers inside him making him moan.

"Shhh, love. You have to stay a little quiet", I whispered my mouth really close to his lips.

"Mmhmm", he said as I placed my lips on his. I thrusted my fingers in and out of him leaving him a groaning mess underneath me.

I pulled them out a few seconds later and grabbed the condom slipping it on. 

"Ready?", I asked softly. He nodded his head and I pushed inside him slowly.

"Wait", he said breathing heavily and I immediately stopped.

"Now you can move" he said after a couple of minutes and I complied thrusting in and out of him.

"I'm so close baby" I said after a few minutes.

"Fill me up with your sperm, Daddy" he whispered.

I groaned as I shot my load inside him then pulled out.

"Ready to cum, Buttercup?", I said looking up at him.

He nodded his head and I placed my lips on his cock, his cum shooting inside my mouth. I swallowed it and pulled away smiling at him.

"That was amazing", I whispered.

"Truly one of the best sexs I've ever had", he whispered back.

I hummed as I pulled him into my chest an we just lay there snuggling.

"I love you", I whispered.

"I love you too", he said as we both stared up at the ceiling.

A smile made it's way to my lips as I looked at him. How did I ever get so lucky?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Check out my Wattpad if you haven't already @wdwoneshots. I post a one shot weekly over there. Have a good day or night and Stay Blessed 😃. Love you ❤


End file.
